


Hey Good Lookin'

by fLex



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fLex/pseuds/fLex
Summary: Another (not-so-little) behind the scenes one-shot fic.  Based on the events of Sept. 5 and the days leading up.





	Hey Good Lookin'

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!
> 
> It's long.  
> It's cute and intimate.  
> It's sweet, fun, and romantic.
> 
> And there be smut (hence the explicit rating).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Monday, September 3rd_

The U.S. Women’s National Team’s second game against Chile was tomorrow, and Ashlyn got the nod to not only start, but to also play the full 90.

The team just finished their last training for this camp.  Ashlyn couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel, shower, have dinner, then facetime with Ali.

While on the team bus, heading back to the hotel, Ashlyn was going through her social media on her phone.  After a few minutes of going through her Instagram feed, her phone started to chime with an incoming call.  It was her agent.

Slightly perplexed, Ashlyn answered the call.

“Hey, Ted!  What’s up?  Everything alright?”

Ted responded, “Hey, Ash!  Yea, all’s good.  I actually wanted to talk to you about something.  It’s about that Umbro shoot in New York that was scheduled around the holidays this year.  You have a minute to talk about it?”

Ashlyn sat up straighter.  “Yea, of course. Your timing’s actually great,” she chuckled. “We just finished up our last training, heading back to the hotel now.”

Ted laughed on the other end, “I’m good like that.”

Ash chuckled in kind, “That you are.  I also got the full 90 tomorrow.”

“That’s great, Ash!  I’ll be sure to have the game on and cheer any time the ball comes your way.”

Ashlyn laughed, “Sounds great.  If it’s anything like the first game, hopefully I won’t see much of anything.”

“Regardless, I know you’re gunna kill it.  You’ve done great thus far, I have no doubts.”

Ashlyn was touched.  She and Ali have known Ted for years.  Though he was their agent, they also considered him to be a great friend more than anything.  He was always genuine in his support for _them_ , as individuals, not just for his own personal business benefit.  Whether that was at the club level or for the national team.  They kept it professional when needed, and casual when appropriate.

“Thanks, Ted.  That means a lot,” she sighed, “So!  You wanted to talk about the Umbro shoot.”

“Yes.  I just got off the phone with their rep in New York and, long story short, they asked if they could reschedule.”

“Ok...”

“Alright, hear me out.  They told me they took the liberty of looking at your schedule and saw that you were going to be in Jersey this weekend for the Sky Blue game.”

“Mhmm...”

“They asked if it would be possible — though they apologized for it being so last minute — to reschedule the shoot for this Thursday, the 6th, in New York City.  They figured you’d be in the area and were hoping maybe to get it done before you had to report for Pride training in Jersey the day after.”

Ashlyn couldn’t help her eyes from widening in reaction. “Oh... wow!”

Ted let out a slightly nervous chuckle, “I know.  Definition of last minute.  What are your thoughts?”

“Right now, I’m open to it, but I would want to talk with Ali first.  Wanna keep her in the loop before anything’s officially decided, you know?”

“Of course, Ash.  I wouldn’t expect any different.  Just to get all the info out, they did let me know that if you’re not up to do it this Thursday, their next availability won’t be until March.  They also let me know that, should you decide to do it this weekend, they’ll provide you with a hotel room for two nights.  Their treat.  It’ll be just a few blocks from where the shoot’ll be, which is actually only a couple blocks from my place!  I’ve looked up the ratings of the hotel and it’s _very_ nice.  From personal experience, I can tell you it’s a good area, too.  I could pick you up from the airport and keep you company for meals and whatnot, if you’d like.”

“Thanks, Ted.  I’d love that.”  Ashlyn took a second to gather all the info, thinking out loud, “Yikes.  March.  Yea, no, I’m definitely on the fence about making anything concrete around that time.  Especially since I don’t know what’s planned for the national team yet.  NWSL, SheBelieves, World Cup sendoff games assuming we qualify, U.S. Soccer photo shoots and promos to follow...” she rubbed her bottom lip as she tried to think that far ahead.

“I know you’re thinking about the timing of it all.  So, how about I give you this time to talk with Ali then just lemme know what you wanna do?”

Ash exhaled a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding, “Yea, that sounds good.  Thanks for letting me know about all this, given the short notice.”

“Of course, Ash.  Thanks for being open about it.  I’ll have my phone on me so just text me what you want to do.  Have a good one.”

“Alright, Ted, you too.  I’ll text you soon.”

She ended the call then texted Ali.

 **Ash:**   Hey you!  We’re about to pull up to the hotel.  I’ll shower real quick then FT?

A minute later, she saw those three dots appear.

 **Ali:**   Hi!  Good timing, just got back from the dog park.  Your daughter says hi.  I’m gunna get a quick shower, too.  FT me when you’re good :)

 **Ash:** Logannn *heart eyes emoji*  Will do!

Ashlyn picked up her personal training bag and made her way off the bus with the rest of the team.  Everybody was eager to get back to their room, get a quick shower, get into comfortable clothes, then chill until dinner.

She and Abby Dahlkemper, roommates for this camp, made their way into the elevator and up to the team floor with a few of their other teammates.

“Hey, Ab, is it alright if I shower first?  I’ll be quick.  I told Ali I’d shower and facetime her.  Kinda have to talk with her about something.”

“Yea, sure!  I saw you on the phone on the way back, you looked a little stressed.”

Ashlyn huffed through her partially closed lips, “Yea, some rescheduling stuff that’s kinda last minute.  No biggy, though.”

Abby gave her an understanding look.  “Gotchya.  Yea, shower’s yours.”

“Thanks.  Don’t worry, I’ll be super quick.  That’s the great thing about short hair,” she ran her free hand through her sweat-damp hair for effect, “2 minute showers!”

Abby scoffed and lightly shoved her on the shoulder, “Stop making me jealous!”

Ashlyn laughed as they got off the elevator and made their way to their room.  “Hey, it’s a perk for you, too, roomy!  The less time _I_ need, the more time _you_ have to get ready.”

Abby was about to voice her rebuttal, but then nodded, “You right, sister.  You right.”

Ashlyn stuck the key card in the door and swung it open, “Duh, sister!”

***

 

After Ashlyn was finished with her shower and dressed in sweats and a TWLOHA t-shirt, she gave the bathroom reins over to Abby.

Somewhat alone for the next 20 minutes or so, she hopped onto her bed and facetimed Ali.

It rang a few times before Ali answered.

Ali was dressed in a charcoal Nike tank and athletic shorts, her hair still damp and draped over her left shoulder.

She gave Ashlyn a cute smile and shy wave.

Ashlyn waved back, chuckling, “Hey good lookin’.”

Without missing a beat, Ali responded, “No no, babe.  How many times have I said this?  What you’re looking at is a _phone_ , not a _mirror_ ,” and then winked.

Ashlyn lifted a brow, “Oh!  She thinks she’s smooth.”

Ali shrugged her shoulder, “She _knows_.”

“Well it’s a good thing I already snatched her up with my own lines, huh?”

Ali acted like she was thinking really hard, “Is that what those were?”

Ashlyn’s look was smug as she bopped her head around, “And yet, 8 years later, hear we are.  I’d say they worked pretty well.”

Ali gave a playful eyeroll, “Yea yea.”

“Yep,” Ashlyn popped the ‘p’.

For a moment they just sat and smiled at each other, content in the silent presence of one another.

Ali broke the silence, “So, to what do I owe this pleasure of getting a facetime call before our usual post-dinner time?”

“Ted just called me on our way back to the hotel.”

“Oh?” Ali had the same perplexed look Ashlyn had at first.

“Yea.  So, hear me out, k?”

Ali nodded and settled herself on the couch, “Of course, Ash.  Whatever it is, lay it on me.”

Ashlyn then proceeded to tell Ali everything Ted had told her.  When Ashlyn was finished, she watched Ali’s face for her reaction.

It made her laugh, because it was the exact same reaction _she_ had on the bus.

“Yikes,” Ali’s eyes were wide, but she also seemed open to it all.

Ashlyn chuckled, “Yea, I had the same reaction.”

By this point, Ali had propped her phone up on the coffee table.  She leaned forward with her elbows resting on her thighs, hands clasped in serious-mode. “What are your thoughts, babe? It is _your_ shoot.”

Ashlyn rested back against the headboard, “I know, but you know we always run everything by each other.  Never in a way like we’re ‘asking for permission’,” she made finger quotes, “but just to keep each other in the loop.  I’ll always keep you in the loop before any decision’s made.  I have a thought, but I want to know your thoughts on everything, too.”

Ali smiled endearingly, “I know, babe.  I appreciate that, and you know I feel the same.”

“I know.”

“My thoughts... I think you should do it.  We know it’s last minute but, timing wise, it actually works out better than just winging it for March when you don’t have a concrete schedule yet.  A schedule that, given the circumstances of the coming year, _will_ get crazy.  You know this, too, which is why you feel like you’re in a slight dilemma.  With this Thursday, you know your schedule and you get it done in time for them to build their campaign and any brand promos for you leading up to a World Cup year.”

Ashlyn nodded, “Yea, my gut’s been telling me the same thing.  Seems like the smarter route.  Just get it done, and I’ll already be in the area because of our game, so...” Ashlyn pointed out.

Looking at Ali, who was nodding in agreement while petting Logan, Ashlyn smiled as she got an idea.

Ali responded to Ashlyn’s points, “Exactly my thoughts, too, babe.  Always trust your gut.”

She then took in the smile on Ashlyn’s face, causing her to smile back skeptically, “What?”

Ashlyn’s smile became excited, “Or should I say ‘ _We’ll_ already be in the area’.”

Ali looked a little confused, like she needed more info.

Ashlyn helped her fill in the blanks. “Why would _we_ already be in the area, babe?”

It took Ali a couple more moments before the lightbulb went off, her eyes lighting up and a surprised smile on her face, “You want me up there with you?”

“Um, YES!”  Ashlyn quickly responded, the answer was obvious.  “Otherwise we wouldn’t see each other til Friday.  They’re already giving me a hotel room.  This’ll give us a couple days or so for some quality ‘us’ time without soccer.  We’ll be in the city.  We’d get to catch up with Ted,” Ashlyn named off the pros.  “I can just let Ted know you want to fly into Newark around the same time as me and that you’re included in all of this.  He can book your flight.  I’d love to have you there with me.  I _want_ you there with me.  Let’s do it, Al!”

Ali just chuckled and shook her head, sitting back against the couch. “Alright!”

“Yea?”

Ali nodded with a smile.  “Yes.  You know I’d love to be there with you.  That sounds amazing, Ash."  She paused then did a little happy dance, “Eeeek!  I get to see you so _soon_!”

Ashlyn laughed, “You were always supposed to see me on Wednesday!”

“I know, but this feels — I dunno —different.  Like a little mini vacation together.”

Ashlyn smiled, “I get it, beautiful.  I can’t wait to see you, too.  I’ll text Ted and let him know the plan.  He’ll get you set up with a flight.”

“Sounds good, Ash. Keep me posted.”

“Of course. I’ll text you.”

“Ok, babe,” Ali smiled, “Love you.”

“I love you, too, angel.  Bye.”

Ali did her little shy wave, “Bye.”

Once the facetime call ended, Ashlyn sent off a text to Ted.

 **Ash:** It’s a YES to this Thursday.  Also, think you can add a plus one for me? ;D

Almost immediately, the three dots appeared and 20 seconds later the text came through

 **Ted:**   Awesome!  This’ll be great, Ash.  Was already anticipating Ali joining in...  Been looking at flights from Orlando to Newark just in case.  I’m aware she has Pride training until 9:30am on the 5th, so I’ll book something a couple hours from then.

Ashlyn laughed.  _We’re so predictable_ , she thought.

 **Ash:**   You’re a gem.  Figured we can make a little mini vaca out of it.  Gives us both a chance to catch up with you, too.

 **Ted:**   Love it.  Because of time change and the distance, what’s your time preference for flight departure?  It’ll be about a 6 hour flight.

Ashlyn thought for a second, then had another mischievous thought.

 **Ash:**   Book me for the redeye tomorrow night?  I’ll get plenty of sleep on the flight and with the time changes, that’ll have me getting in in the morning.

 **Ted:**   No problem.  I’ll contact U.S. Soccer and let them know of your departure change.  I’ll set everything up and text you the details.

 **Ash:**   Thanks, Ted.  You’re awesome.  Also, please don’t text Ali the details about my flight.

 **Ted:**   ...You want to surprise her.

Ashlyn loved that he wrote it as a statement, not a question.  Yep, they were _so_ predictable.  She loved it.

 **Ash:**   You know me so well.

 **Ted:**   Goobers.  I represent goobers.

Ashlyn laughed.

 **Ash:**   Hey, this goober likes to keep things fun and exciting!

 **Ted:**   Dork!  Alright, you got it.  I won’t tell her your flight details, I’ll let you handle that.

 **Ash:**   Thank you!

 **Ted:**   No problem, Ash.  I’ll text you the details and then I’ll text Ali hers.

 **Ash:**   Sounds good, Ted.

Their conversation ended there, so Ashlyn sent a text to Ali.

 **Ash:**   Just talked with Ted.  He’ll send you your flight info :)

 **Ali:**   Yassss! *hands up emoji*

 **Ash:**   Goober

 **Ali:**   I’m excited!

 **Ash:**   Me too, love :)  Oh, Al?

 **Ali:**   Ash...

 **Ash:**   I got the full 90 tomorrow :)

A moment later, Ashlyn’s phone started to chime with an incoming facetime call from Ali.  She answered it.

Ali was just standing in the kitchen, giving her a tight-lipped smile.  They didn’t even have to communicate with words, Ashlyn could tell exactly what Ali was conveying through her eyes and facial expression; ‘ _That’s great, Ash. I’m proud of you_.’

Ashlyn returned the smile and nodded, “Thanks, baby.”

“Really, Ash.  I’m proud of you.  You’ve shown what you can do, shown you can come up big when needed.  After coming up big with China, they know they can trust you.  Sure, they have a better idea of what to expect from our opponents in these second games, but they also know they’ll come out hungrier and with a bit more fight to try and redeem themselves against us.  That means they have faith in you to handle that.  Regardless if anything even makes its way back to you,” they both chuckled, then Ali got serious again, “they know you can handle it.”

Ashlyn gave her own tight-lipped smile, “Thanks, Al.  Your words always mean the world to me.  Not just as my partner, but as a teammate, too.”

“I mean all of it, Ash.  They’ve always trusted you, but this _shows_ they really do.  Giving you the full 90...  You deserve it, babe.  You deserve the time you've been getting.”

Ashlyn conveyed her ‘ _Thanks_.’ with one look.

Ali nodded her ‘ _Of course, babe_.’

“I’ll text you, Al.  Ted’ll be sending you your flight info soon.  Facetime again after dinner?”

“Always.  Tell the gals I say hi.”

Ashlyn smiled, “Always.  I love you.”

“Love you too, Ash.”

A couple minutes after they hung up, Abby emerged from the bathroom ready to head downstairs for team dinner. “Everything work out?”

“Yep,” Ashlyn grinned, getting up from her bed and heading toward their room door.  “Everything’s good.  I’ll fill you in at dinner.”

***

 

During dinner, Ashlyn received the email with the flight info from Ted.  He was able to get her a seat on the redeye out of California, which had her departing at 12:30am local time and getting into Newark around 9:30am EST.

She then saw a dropbox come down with a text from Ted.

 **Ted:**   You both are set!  Ali’s flight leaves Orlando around 11:30am.  She’ll be getting into Newark around 1pm.  I checked the weather forecast and all looks good, no delays expected.  If there’s nothing else needed, I’ll be picking you up from Newark Wednesday morning.  I’ll drop you off at the hotel so you can get settled and then we’ll go and pick up Ali when she’s landed.

 **Ash:**   You’re the best!  Thanks so much, Ted.  Looking forward to spending some time with you.

 **Ted:**   Of course, Ash.  Likewise.  Safe travels!

Back in Orlando, Ali had also received an email from Ted with her flight info.

She let out a little squeal looking at her departure and arrival times, then saw an incoming text from Ted.

 **Ted:**   Well, I’m sure you weren’t expecting to see me so soon!

Ali chuckled.

 **Ali:**   Ha!  Stahp it!  Thanks for doing all this, Ted.  Can’t wait to see you!  Looking forward to your best brunch recommendations.

 **Ted:**   Count on it :)  I’ll be picking you up, so just text me when you land.  Safe travels, see you soon!

 **Ali:**   Will do.  Thanks!

Ali then sent a text to Ashlyn.

 **Ali:**   Got all my flight info!  I’m getting in around 1.  What’s your ETA?

On the other end, Ashlyn had a devious smirk on her face as she typed out her fib.

 **Ash:**   Nice!  I got the earliest flight out in the morning, so I’ll be getting in around 4pm.

Back in Orlando, Ali couldn’t deny she was a tiny bit bummed that Ash wouldn’t be getting in for another few hours after her.  She was hoping they’d be getting in around the same time so they could spend as much time together in the city as possible.  _But, it is what it is_ , she thought, _you’ll still get to see her on Wednesday!_ She wouldn’t dwell on something so minor.

From the lack of three dots, Ashlyn could tell that Ali was digesting the news of the later arrival time.  While she felt bad about Ali being a bit bummed, she knew it would all be worth it in the end when she surprised her.

 **Ash:**   I’m sorry, babe.  That was the earliest flight out.  I’m sure I can make it up to you ;)

Ali chuckled.

 **Ali:**   Ha! I won’t lie, I was a bit bummed at first, but I’m just excited to see you...  I’m holding you to that last part tho ;)

 **Ash:**   I’m sure ;)

Abby came up from behind Ashlyn and sat beside her, a refill of coffee in hand.  “I see winky faces, you two are gross.”

“I won’t deny it,” Ashlyn shrugged like it was nothing, taking a sip from her water bottle.  Ashlyn had already filled Abby in on the details of her impromptu schedule change.  She smirked, “I’m surprising her on Wednesday.  She thinks I’m not getting in til a few hours after her, but I’m actually getting in before her.”

Abby just smiled and shook her head, swallowing her coffee, “Gotta keep it exciting.”

Ashlyn threw her hands up, “That’s what I’m saying!”

 

———————————————————

_Tuesday, September 4th_

The U.S. just beat Chile in their second matchup, with a score of 4-0.  Regardless of Ashlyn not seeing much action, she played the full 90 and it’s marked as a shutout under her name.

The game ended around 9pm local time, translating to midnight on the East Coast. 

Ashlyn’s flight departs at 12:30am local time.  She brought her luggage with her so she could head straight to the airport from the stadium.

After the team huddle and doing her rounds of taking selfies and signing autographs with fans, Ashlyn made her way back to the locker room around 9:35pm.

When she got to her locker, she picked up her phone and saw she had a few text messages from family and friends.

She opened up Ali’s and smiled.

 **Ali:**   Nice saves, ‘keep ;) hehe...  But really, great game, babe.  2 shutouts, great for the team.  Chile gave us a good fight, too.  It’s midnight here, so I’m gunna head to bed.  Gotta be up early for training, then I just have this little flight I have to make to NYC right after...  Meeting some hot girl there ;)

Ashlyn chuckled before continuing to read.

 **Ali:**   I love you, Ash and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.  I’ll text you when I’m boarding and I’ll be with Ted to pick you up from the airport.  Goodnight :)

Ashlyn started to get giddy.  She loved that her surprise, no matter how little, was in motion.  She left a text for Ali to wake up to.

 **Ash:**   By the time you see this, it’ll be morning and you’ll be getting ready for training.  So... Good morning, beautiful.  I just want to say I love you and I hope training goes well for you.  I can’t wait to see you, too :)

Ashlyn put her phone in the side pocket of her personal bag and went to get a quick shower.  Once she was showered and comfortably dressed for her 6 hour flight, she made her way out of the locker room with the rest of her teammates.

She was the only one who was taking a redeye out the same night as the game. Everybody else opted to stay the night at the hotel and make their flights back home the following morning.

She bid her quick goodbyes to her teammates and hopped into the airport shuttle.

***

 

At around 12:15am, Ashlyn found herself sitting in her flight seat as the rest of the slightly sleepy passengers boarded the plane.

30 minutes later, the plane began to reach cruising altitude. Ashlyn finally crashed, letting the physical exertion from camp, as well as the excitement and anticipation from the last couple days, take her into a deep sleep.

 

———————————————————

_Wednesday, September 5th_

“Good morning, ladies and gentleman —,” Ashlyn jolted awake as the flight intercom projected the captain’s voice, “at this time it is 7:04am Eastern Standard Time and we expect another 2 hours until we begin our descent into Newark. If you are seated on the right side of the aircraft, we recommend you look outside your window right now and take in the beautiful view of the sunrise this morning.”

Ashlyn blinked her eyes a few times to wake herself up. Registering the captain’s words, she righted herself in her seat and lifted the window shade to take in the view of the new day.

And what a beautiful view it was.

She took in the different shades of orange and pinks and purples as the sun’s rays scattered across the wispy morning clouds.  She quickly got her phone and took a picture of it, half tempted to snapchat it to Ali, but she didn’t want to ruin her little surprise.

After taking the picture, Ashlyn re-situated herself in her seat. She put her Beats headphones in her ears and went through her favorite Spotify playlist.

After scrolling for a bit, she stopped and smiled at her next selection.

 _How appropriate_ , she thought.

She pressed ‘Dawn’ by Jake Scott.

As the first chords started to play, she rested her head back against her seat and closed her eyes, letting out a contented sigh.  This song always made her think of Ali, and it made her practically giddy for what the day held.

 _Yep, it’s going to be a great day_ , Ashlyn thought as she waited through the remainder of her flight.

***

 

It was 9:44am as Ted waved his arm in the air over the top of his SUV, trying to get Ashlyn’s attention from his spot in the arrival pick up lane.

“Hey, Ash!”  He called loud enough for her to hear over the horns and shouts from other cars and people around him.

She turned her head toward him, smiled and waved, then made her way over to his car.  He jogged around to help her with her U.S. Soccer suitcase.

As he took her suitcase and led her to the trunk of his car, she gave him a quick side hug, “Morning, Ted! Thank you again for picking me up.”

They made their way to their respective seats and buckled in as he answered with a kind smile, “It’s not a problem, Ash.  It’s good to see you.  I know all this was on such short notice but I think you made the right choice.  Waiting until March would’ve been a lot of unknown.”

“My thought exactly, and Ali felt the same.”

At the mention of Ali, Ted smiled and looked over at Ashlyn as he made his way through the airport exit, “And is Miss Krieger totally in the dark about you already being here?”

Ashlyn laughed and got a giddy smile on her face, “Yes!  She thinks I’m not getting in til a few hours after her!  I could tell she was a bit bummed at first, though.”

Ted laughed, “You’re mean.”

“Hey, my intentions are good.”

Ted nodded, “It’ll be a great couple of days.  I do have a few work things to take care of in the city before we pick Ali up, so I’m just gunna drop you off at the hotel, let you get settled, and then I’ll pick you up again when it’s time to go get her.  Sound good?”

Ashlyn nodded, “Yep, works great.”

***

 

About an hour and half later, at 11:15am, Ashlyn was in her hotel room watching tv.  She took a sip of her coffee when she got a text.

It was Ali.

 **Ali:**   Good morning, baby!  I loved waking up to your text this morning :)  So sweet.  You’re on your own flight right now, and by the time you see this you’ll already have landed and making your way to ME!  Eeek!  I’m boarding my plane now.  Can’t wait to see you.  Love you, Ash.

Ashlyn smiled and shook her head as she read the text.  _She don’t even know_ , she thought as she continued to quickly flip through the local tv stations.  In her mind, she thought the faster she flipped through the channels, the quicker time would pass, and the faster Ali would get there.

***

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, at this time we are beginning our descent into Newark.  We ask that you please return to your seat, stow away all electronic devices, and move your seats and tray tables back into their upright positions.  Weather in Newark is beautiful today!  Clear and sunny with a temperature of 72 degrees.  We’ll be arriving at our gate at approximately 12:58 Eastern Time.  As always, we thank you for flying with us and hope you have a great rest of your day.”

As Ali put her headphones back into the side compartment of her backpack, she couldn’t help but have a giddy smile on her face.

She re-situated herself and looked out the window.

 _Yep, today was going to be a great day_ , she thought.

***

 

Since Ali was one of the first rows in business class, she got to be one of the first off the plane.  After she slung her backpack — which was actually Ashlyn’s — over her shoulders, she gathered her suitcase from the overhead compartment and made her way off the plane.

Once she made her way up the galley way, she fished out her phone from her pocket and sent a quick text to Ted.

 **Ali:**   Hi!  Landed and just got off the plane.

In the arrival pick up lane, Ted had his car parked as Ashlyn sat in the back seat.  She claimed the tinted windows blocked Ali from seeing her too soon and spoiling what she had planned.

Ted looked back at Ash, holding up his phone for her to see, “She said she landed and just got off the plane.”

Now Ashlyn was practically squirming in her seat, excited to both see and surprise Ali.

Ted chuckled under his breath, “Goober,” and texted Ali back.

 **Ted:**   Great!  I’m already parked outside at arrival pick up.  See you in a bit.

Ali’s response was instantaneous.

 **Ali:** *hands up emoji*

Ted chuckled and tilted the phone back so Ashlyn could see it.  It made her smile.

Ali made her way through the terminal, out through baggage claim, and then outside into the pick up area.

As she made her way outside, Ashlyn saw her through her tinted window.  “There she is,” she pointed her out to Ted.

Ted pressed the button to open the trunk then, ever the chivalrous type, got out of the car to opened the passenger door for Ali as she made her way over.  He took a few steps toward her, giving her a quick hug and offering to take her bags, but she insisted on carrying her own bags to the car.

Ashlyn started video recording on her phone.

As Ali made her way to the passenger side of Ted’s car, Ashlyn rolled down her window.  At first, Ali didn’t even notice.  As she got right next to Ashlyn, Ash decided to make her presence known.

“Hey good lookin’!”  She exclaimed with a giddy smile on her face.  It was the same greeting she gave Ali on facetime the other day.

Ali immediately turned and looked toward Ashlyn’s voice as she kept making her way toward the trunk of the car.  She wasn’t expecting anyone else to be in the car.

After a split second, she realized it _was_ in fact _Ashlyn_ in the car, and a huge smile broke across her face.  All Ali could think to do was excitedly say, “ _Hi!_ ”

She then noticed Ashlyn aiming her phone toward her, no doubt recording, so she hammed it up a little for the camera by holding up a peace sign and sticking her tongue out.

Ashlyn just let out a giddy, excited laugh.  She felt like a teenager again when they did little things like this with one another.  She stopped recording and hopped out of the car to properly greet Ali, who was already putting her backpack in the trunk of the car.  Ted hopped back into the driver’s seat.

Ashlyn quickly made her way around the car and picked Ali up, swinging her around as she buried her face in Ali’s neck, feeling her familiar form and taking in the fragrance of Ali’s shampoo.

Ali, with her arms and legs tightly wrapped around Ashlyn, squealed excitedly as she basked in the strength and scent that was uniquely Ashlyn.

Ashlyn set Ali down on the ground and held her close by the waist.  Ali just looked at Ashlyn, in shock that she was actually there.

Ashlyn leaned down and pecked Ali on the lips, giggling, “Hi!”

Ali laughed and pecked her once more, “ _Hi!_ What the hell?  How?  When?  Wha—“

Ashlyn cut her off with another kiss as they both giggled.  She quickly put Ali’s suitcase in the trunk and said, “I’ll tell you in the car!”

She closed the trunk and took Ali’s hand, leading her to the front of the car and holding the passenger door open for her.

“Oh!  She’s chivalrous!” Ali laughed.

“My pleasure, Miss Krieger,” Ashlyn replied with a grin.  She closed Ali’s door and hopped into the back seat.  Ted quickly pulled away and made his way toward the airport exit.

Ted smiled and looked over at Ali, “Surprise!”

They all laughed as Ali turned around to playfully glare at Ashlyn in the backseat, “You said you weren’t getting in til _4_!”

Ashlyn mischievously winked, “Yea, I lied.”  She leaned forward to cup Ali’s right jaw and laid a kiss on her left cheek.  “I wanted to do a little surprise, so I fibbed.  I took the redeye last night and got in around 9:30 this morning.”

Ali just shook her head, now turning toward Ted, “And _you_ knew!”

Ted held his hands up from the wheel for a second in surrender, “Of course I did!  She told me to keep it hush hush.”  He put his hands back on the wheel as he looked at Ali with a pointed look, “And don’t even _try_ and act like you’re at all mad right now.”

Ali just looked down with a bashful smile on her face. Ashlyn chuckled from the back seat.

Ash placed her right hand on the spot where Ali’s neck met her right shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze as her thumb traced patterns on the back of her neck.

Ali sighed contentedly and twined the fingers of her right hand with Ashlyn’s, leaning into the contact and turning her head to kiss Ashlyn’s knuckles.  “Nope, not mad one bit.”

From the back seat, Ashlyn quickly added the video she took of Ali onto her Instagram story.  She smiled and continued to lightly trace her thumb along Ali’s warm, tan skin as they made their way toward the big city.

***

 

As Ali and Ashlyn got out of the car, which was now parked in front of their hotel, Ted rolled down the window and said, “I have a few more work things I have to take care of this afternoon. You guys wanna meet up for an early dinner, say around 5:30?”

Ali looked down at her watch and saw it was 2:12 now.  She looked to Ashlyn and they both nodded, “Yea! Sounds good.”

“Alright, I have a great place in mind, it’s just a couple blocks from here.  I’ll text you the name and address and I’ll meet you guys there.”

They both nodded and began to head toward the front doors of the hotel.  “Sounds good, Ted. Thanks again for being my accomplice,” Ashlyn winked as Ali laughed.

Ted joined in, “Anytime! See you guys later!”  With that, he rolled up his window and pulled away from the curb.

Ashlyn took Ali’s suitcase from her and held her hand as they made their way up to their hotel suite.  Ali moved her head to rest against Ashlyn’s left shoulder, her left hand reaching across to clutch Ash’s left bicep.

“I missed you.  Thank you for surprising me,” Ali leaned up and placed a kiss to Ashlyn’s jaw, “It was cute and I loved it.”

Ashlyn smiled and returned a kiss to Ali’s temple.  “I missed you. I wanted to do something fun,” she chuckled, “gotta keep things exciting.”

Ali giggled and squeezed Ashlyn’s arm tighter, “You never disappoint, babe.”

Ashlyn opened up their room door as Ali kissed her cheek and took her suitcase back.  Ashlyn held the door open as Ali walked through first, then followed in after her as the door slammed shut.  They both took off their shoes at the entryway, then Ali moved to place her bags next to Ashlyn’s at the foot of the bed.  Ashlyn just stood and watched as Ali made her way through the suite.

“Wow, Ash!  This is gorgeous!  Umbro don’t play,” she chuckled at the end.

Ashlyn just stood in the entryway, watching Ali take in the suite’s modern industrial design.  It was Ali’s aesthetic, and she loved watching her girl when she was in her element.

Ashlyn replied, “Not nearly as gorgeous as you.”

Ali turned to look back at Ashlyn, who was looking right at her with so many different emotions in her eyes.

Love, adoration, want...

It was _that_ look, as Ali always called it.  _That_ look that always made her heart skip a beat and the butterflies in her stomach to come alive.  After nearly 8 years together, they still made each other feel this way.

Ali returned that same look, “You and your lines.”

Ashlyn just shrugged her shoulders, hands in her pockets.  “Yet here we are,” she repeated her same words from the other night.

Ali chuckled, “No no, there _you_ are,” she pointed to the spot where Ashlyn was standing in the entryway, “and here  _I_ am,” she pointed to the spot she herself was standing in, just a few feet away from the king-size bed.  She then gave Ashlyn a challenging look, “Care to change that?”

Ashlyn caught on to the game, took her hands out of her pockets, and slowly walked forward.

Ali stood still with a playful smile on her face, never taking their eyes off one another’s.

When Ashlyn was a couple feet away, she said, “I know we said dinner’s at 5:30, but I’m a bit hungry for something right _now_ ,” her smirk giving away all her intention.

Ali matched the smirk, eyes becoming dark at her words.  She peeled off her tank top, never breaking eye contact with Ashlyn as she tossed it toward her suitcase.  This left her in just her sports bra and black joggers.

Ashlyn’s eyes wandered, taking in Ali’s strong shoulders and torso now on full display.

Ali reached up and took out her bun, letting her soft waves cascade over one shoulder.  She then stood still before Ashlyn. “Well, here’s your appetizer, baby,” she bit her bottom lip.

Ashlyn’s smirk matched hers as she quickly closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to Ali’s in a passionate kiss, trying to make up for the lost time she was away.  She moved them closer to the bed in the center of the room.  Her hands skimmed their way across the soft, warm skin of Ali’s waist and around to her back.  She deepened the kiss after a few moments, exploring with her tongue.

Ali kissed Ashlyn back with just as much enthusiasm, their mouths dueled and their breaths turned to quiet gasps.  Their touches and grips became more desperate.  Ashlyn’s hands ran across the expanse of Ali’s taught stomach and over Ali’s covered chest, continuing to slowly inch them closer to the bed.

Ali’s began to wander underneath Ashlyn’s t-shirt, across clenching abdominal muscles, and then down her hipbones that trailed into her joggers.

Ali broke the kiss, “I need to feel you, baby,” removing both Ashlyn’s shirt and sports bra in one go, leaving her top half completely bare for her.  She weaved one hand through the short hair on the back of Ashlyn’s head, her grip gentle but firm, and pulled Ashlyn back in for another passionate kiss.  Her free hand roamed Ashlyn’s naked side and up her back.

Ali gripped Ashlyn’s hair a bit harder, pulling back.  This made Ashlyn tilt her head back, releasing a surprised moan as Ali immediately attacked her exposed neck and pulse point with open-mouthed kisses.

“I missed you, Ash,” Ali breathed between kisses.

“Missed _you_ ,” Ashlyn gasped as Ali nipped the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder.  “ _Fuck_ , Al.  No marks,” she reminded her in a broken moan, “the shoot... tomorrow.”

Ali instantly felt herself get wetter at the thought of leaving marks on Ashlyn where everyone could see, make up be damned.  The motions of slight possessiveness took over and she released a growl.  An actual _growl_ of irritation at not being able to do what she so badly wanted to.  But, she wouldn’t — couldn’t — do that.  This shoot was job-related and professional.  Not to mention she would always respect Ashlyn’s requests.

Ali’s growl made Ashlyn chuckle through the gasps, understanding Ali’s urge to really just let go.  Because she felt the same way.  When they were finally able to be together after having to be apart, she had the urge to let go and consequently leave just the _slightest_ of purple marks on Ali’s skin.  Nothing that would be deemed un-classy, just in less conspicuous spots.

Her collarbone when she wore an off-the-shoulder sweater.

Her hip when she wore crop tops.

The inside of her thigh when they were about to go to the beach.

She loved the slight thrill of walking around with her arm around Ali’s shoulder and seeing the just-there realization on some people’s faces who were within close enough distance to have caught a glimpse of the mark.  She herself wasn’t immune to to her thoughts of, _Yea, that’s right, she’s my girl and I put that there_.  She was proud she was with Ali.  She was proud that Ali continued to choose her.  She was proud that this was the woman she’ll be spending the rest of her life with.  Let them see that _she_ was the one to put the mark there.  Let them see that Ali _allowed_ her to put it there, that she wanted her to put it there.

Ashlyn’s breath hitched as Ali paid special attention to her weak spot, just below her ear.  She twined her fingers though Ali’s long hair, encouraging her, as her other hand began to tease and skim Ali’s nipples through her sports bra.

When Ali reached Ashlyn’s earlobe, she playfully nipped it as both of her hands moved to Ashlyn’s exposed breasts, squeezing just enough to elicit another moan from Ashlyn.

Ashlyn looked down into her eyes then quickly peeled off Ali’s sports bra, throwing it to the side and leaning down to take a stiff nipple into her mouth.

“Yes, baby,” Ali moaned as she held the back of Ashlyn’s head, using her other hand to pinch Ashlyn’s nipple.

Ashlyn released Ali’s nipple with a small gasp, peppering kisses across Ali’s chest and slowly making her way toward Ali’s other breast.  Pressing her lips to the slight swell, Ashlyn looked up into Ali’s eyes.

“And is this my _entree_?”  She smirked as she took Ali’s other nipple into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue.

“Yes,” Ali huffed a chuckle through her moan and lolled her head back, “ _Fuck,_ that’s so good, Ash.”

Ashlyn sucked harder as she skimmed her fingers down Ali’s toned stomach, to the waistband of her joggers.  She teasingly traced her fingers along the edge and watched Ali’s face through her lashes, needy and flushed with pleasure.  With a wet pop, she released Ali’s nipple and quickly made her way up to Ali’s neck.  She started leaving open-mouthed kisses and light nips as she picked Ali up by the back of her thighs.

She brought them forward, causing them to fall onto the bed with Ashlyn positioned between Ali’s legs.

Ali grabbed each side of Ashlyn’s face and pulled her into a deep kiss, her hands slowly making their way down Ashlyn’s neck, to her shoulders, arms, and then up and down her back, causing goosebumps to form in their wake.

Ashlyn released a shuddering breath, shivering at Ali’s touch.  She started to lightly rock her mound into Ali’s covered center.

She needed to touch Ali.

She needed to _be_ with Ali.

She needed _Ali_.

Not able to take it any longer, Ashlyn moved her right hand down Ali’s stomach, down toward the waistband of her joggers.  Ali was already squirming, trying to thrust her hips up in attempt to get more contact with Ashlyn at the spot she needed it most.

“Ash —” Ali whined.

“I got you, baby,” Ashlyn interrupted as she moved down, laying kisses down Ali’s chest, stomach, and then her hips. 

Ali watched her the whole time, running her fingers through Ashlyn’s hair.

Once Ashlyn’s lips made their way just below Ali’s navel, she looked up into Ali’s eyes and smirked.

 _She_ didn’t have to worry about not leaving marks on _Ali_.

She trailed her right hand back and forth along the edge of Ali’s joggers then pulled down just a bit to expose the juncture between Ali’s hip and groin... one of Ali’s weakest spots.

Not breaking eye contact, Ashlyn laid open-mouth kisses to the spot, causing Ali to moan and throw her head back into the bed, her hips thrusting up at their own accord when Ashlyn sucked and nipped hard enough to surely leave a mark.

“F-fuck, babe!”  Ali whined, “Not fair.“

Ashlyn chuckled deep in her throat as she moved back up Ali’s body and gave a slow, sensual kiss to Ali’s lips.  “All’s fair in love and war, baby,” she smirked and lightly nipped at Ali’s bottom lip then her right collarbone. 

She then righted herself and stood up from the bed, taking in Ali’s flushed form beautifully spread on top of the bed.

“Nooo, come back.”  Ali, none too pleased with the lost contact, sat up and tried to grab at Ashlyn’s arm to pull her back down.

Only Ashlyn was quicker, getting a firm hold of Ali’s ankle, pulling Ali forward towards her and causing her to fall back on the bed with a slight gasping giggle. 

“Hey —!”  Ali cut herself off once she realized Ashlyn had her thumbs in the inside of her own jogger and briefs as she slowly trailed them down, passed her hips.

She was giving Ali a little show.

Ali bit her bottom lip and took in every movement of her body, all the while Ashlyn’s eyes never strayed from hers.

Once the waistband of Ashlyn’s joggers reached passed her hips, Ashlyn turned around, giving Ali a view of her backside.  Ali took in the sight of Ashlyn’s firm back and strong shoulders, her tattoos on the back of her arms and ribcage, then down to her lower back where the top swells of her ass peaked out above her joggers.

Ashlyn looked over her left shoulder toward Ali as she slowly pushed the joggers further down until gravity took over and they fell to her ankles.  She slowly bent over, knowing Ali was enjoying the view, and took her time to fully remove her joggers and briefs, tossing them toward her own suitcase.

Ali couldn’t help staring at Ashlyn’s ass and, as she bent over, her wet center between her legs. At this point, Ali was pretty sure she herself soaked through her own joggers.  She pressed her thighs together in an effort to gain some kind of relief. As Ashlyn stood up straight again, turned back around to face Ali, Ali took in her whole form.

“You’re so beautiful, Ash,” Ali breathed, unwilling to stop herself from voicing her thoughts.

Ashlyn looked into Ali’s eyes, “You should see the view _I_ have.”

Ali blushed and shook her head, spreading her legs slightly and bending one at the knee, “Those lines again.”

Ashlyn stepped closer so she was standing at the edge of the bed, between Ali’s spread legs, “Yet, again, here we are.”

“Yet, still, you’re there,” she pointed toward Ash, “and I’m here,” she pointed to herself, repeating her words from earlier.  She teased Ashlyn by trailing her hands up her own body, then tugged her own nipples.  “Care to change that?”  She bit her lip with a moan.

Ashlyn took hold of the ankle of Ali’s bent leg, pulled it straight, then brought her hands to the waistbands if Ali’s joggers and panties.  She pulled them down in one sweep and threw them to the side, never breaking eye contact with Ali.

They both were now bare before one another.

Ashlyn spread Ali’s legs and moved up her body to lay between them, her eyes level with Ali's.

They both moaned as their bodies finally joined skin-to-skin, hands caressing each other anywhere they could reach as they kissed deeply.  Ashlyn brought her right hand down Ali’s side, across her hip, and then trailed her fingers along Ali’s groin.  Her left forearm next to Ali’s head as she held herself over her.

Ali was now breathing heavily, hips squirming as she tried to redirect Ashlyn’s fingers where she needed them most.  Her left hand holding Ashlyn’s jaw while her right caressed across Ashlyn’s flexing back muscles.

Ashlyn listened to Ali’s whimpers and moans, muffled by their kisses.  She brought her fingers inward, now lightly trailing along her wet outer lips, drawing out the anticipation.  _Fuck, she’s so wet, so ready_ , Ashlyn thought.

Ali broke the kiss.  “Ash,” her voice desperate and panting as Ashlyn teased her entrance with two fingers, their foreheads together and holding eye contact, “I need —“

“I know, baby,” Ashlyn interrupted and held her gaze as she slowly entered Ali with two fingers, holding her close.

“Unghhh fuck!”  Ali screwed her eyes shut as Ashlyn filled her to the last knuckle, holding still inside her while letting her adjust.  “Oooh... Oh, yes, baby.  God, you feel so good, Ash,” she panted as she moved to rest her forehead against Ashlyn’s left shoulder, in bliss at the feeling of Ashlyn filling her.

“I love you, Al, so much,” Ashlyn panted right with her, kissing her on her left temple.  She’ll never get used to the feeling of being with Ali, of being able to bring her pleasure like this, of being fully connected with her in every way.  She moved her left forearm underneath Ali’s lower back, bringing her in as close as possible, while Ali wrapped her legs around her waist.

“Love you, Ash.”  Ali couldn’t help it, her eyes misted over at finally having Ashlyn with her, inside her, connected with her.  Physically, emotionally.  She dropped her head back onto the bed and looked up into Ashlyn’s eyes, eyes that held so much love and trust and care in them.

As Ashlyn saw one tear fall from the corner of Ali’s eye, she leaned down and kissed it away.  Looking back into Ali’s eyes, she said, “Hey, beautiful,” kissed her forehead and starting to slowly move her fingers in and out of Ali.

Ali moaned softly at the emotions of it all, at the pleasure coursing through her, of Ashlyn’s fingers rubbing and pressing perfectly against her front wall.  She quickly clenched her eyes shut and re-opened them, only to find Ashlyn with a slight smirk on her face.

“No need to cry over _dessert_ , baby,” Ashlyn whispered as she sped up her thrusts and took Ali’s lips within her own.

She swallowed Ali’s throaty moans and whimpers as she continued to rock and thrust into her tight, wet center.

“Yes, Ashlyn,” Ali moaned, breaking the kiss, thrusting up to meet Ashlyn’s long, lithe fingers.  “Oh, so good.  Yes, baby.” 

Ali continued to moan and gasp, increasing in volume as Ashlyn redoubled her efforts, determined to bring Ali to the edge.  Determined to watch and catch her as she fell over.  Determined to draw more moans and gasps and whimpers from her.

“You feel so good around me, baby,” Ashlyn whispered in her ear as Ali moaned and clenched hard around her fingers.  “That’s it, baby.  I love you,” she panted, “let go for me.  Come on, baby, let go. I got you.”  She leaned back down to kiss Ali deeply once more as she felt her start to shake in her arms, nearing her release.

“Fuck, Ash!  Yes, yes, yesss!  Oh, I’m gunna —“ Her words died out, barely heard over the slapping noise of Ashlyn pounding into her center hard and fast, “Baby, baby, ooooooh yes!”

“Yes, baby, I got you,” Ashlyn whispered against her temple.  She moved her thumb up to roll it against Ali’s clit, adding to the pleasure and just enough to be the tipping point for Ali’s release.  “Let go.”

With Ashlyn’s words and the added stimulation to her clit, every nerve in Ali’s body felt like a live wire, exploding outward from her center.

“Oooh baby yes yes _yesss_ ,” throwing her head back and letting go, new wetness seaping from her center. 

Her body went rigid, shook, and hips rocked as her walls clenched hard around Ashlyn’s digits, desperate to keep her inside and guide her through one of the most powerful orgasms she’s ever had.

Ashlyn gasped as she watched Ali come undone, “Yes, baby.  You’re so beautiful,” she leaned down and peppered kisses along Ali’s exposed throat, never stopping her fingers’ strokes as she coaxed her down from her high.  Watching Ali come undone was one of the most beautiful sights she’s ever had the pleasure of seeing.

Ali whimpered, “I lov-ve y-you,” around shaking and clenching muscles, eyes still squeezed shut at the pleasure that seemed to be continuously coursing through her body.  Her arms wrapped tight around Ashlyn’s shoulders, pulling her down, her hips still rolling into the contact.

“I love _you_ , baby.  So much,” Ashlyn kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her panting lips, drawing a final moan from Ali as Ashlyn slowly stilled her fingers inside her.

They lay still, panting and drinking in the afterglow of one another.

Ali finally opened her eyes as Ashlyn gently pulled out from her, making eye contact as Ashlyn brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean.

Ali instantly felt another jolt shoot down to her center.  _Fuck, she’s so hot_ , Ali thought.

With a strength she didn’t know she was capable of at that moment, so soon after her mind-numbing orgasm, she quickly flipped them. Causing Ashlyn to yelp from underneath her in surprise.

Ali was now straddled atop Ashlyn, her wet center resting atop Ashlyn’s mound, her hands resting atop Ashlyn’s breasts.

Ashlyn smirked and bit her bottom lip, taking in the view above her.  “God, you’re so sexy, Al,” she husked as she brought her hands up and began to pinch and twist Ali’s nipples.

Ali’s lower half jolted forward at the pleasure-pain, her body still alight from her strong orgasm only moments ago.  It caused her still-sensitive center to slide against Ashlyn’s mound.  “ _Fuck_ ,” Ali gasped.

Ashlyn’s smirk only grew as she realized that, even though Ali was the one on top, _she_ actually had the upper hand.  With this discovery, she pinched Ali’s nipples a little harder, rolling them as she ground her mound up into Ali’s center.

“Yea, baby,” Ashlyn husked, “ride me.”  She encouraged Ali, quickly upping the pace of her thrusts, swirling her hips slightly to give stimulation to Ali’s clit.  She watched Ali’s face carefully for her reaction.

She was not disappointed.

Ali moaned deep within her throat and threw her head back, back arching, beginning to swivel her own hips in tandem as a beautiful shade of pink dusted her cheeks, neck, and chest.

“That’s it, baby.  Fuck yourself on me, there you go,” Ashlyn moaned.  Every time Ali thrusted her hips downward, her center rubbed against Ashlyn’s sensitive clit.  “ _Fuck, yes_.  Oh, baby, keep going.”

Oh, how quickly the idea of Ashlyn having the upper hand had disintegrated.

At Ashlyn’s words, Ali looked down and saw the look of sheer pleasure across Ashlyn’s face as she looked up at her with dark, hooded eyes.

Ali’s hands, resting on Ashlyn’s breasts, quickly moved inward and started pulling and pinching and twisting Ashlyn’s pebbled nipples.

What they were doing before was lovemaking, reconnecting.

What they were doing now was pure, raw fucking.

Ali leaned down next to Ashlyn face, teasing the shell of her left ear with the tip of her tongue and whispering, “I heard _this_ dessert is served on an all-you-can-eat buffet.”

Ashlyn gripped Ali’s hips and moaned deep in her throat at her words.  Wetness quickly pooled down the inside of her thighs as Ali’s body began to descend down hers, leaving kisses and licks along the way.

“Jesus, Al!”  Ashlyn moaned as Ali quickly spread Ashlyn’s legs apart and began to suck a deep purple mark into Ashlyn’s right groin, playfully biting when she was finished.

Ali looked at her masterpiece and then looked up at Ashlyn through her lashes.  “I doubt Umbro will be taking any bikini shots,” she smirked and winked, laying a gentle kiss to the mark she left.

Ashlyn chuckled and threaded her fingers through Ali’s hair, but her chuckle quickly turned to a sigh as Ali’s lips began to trail lightly along Ashlyn’s nether outer lips.

Ali licked one long, broad stroke up Ashlyn’s entire center, causing Ashlyn to shudder and whimper.

“Oh, yes, baby,” Ashlyn gripped Ali’s hair and held her gaze as Ali continued her tongue’s ministrations.  Ashlyn surrendered to the pleasure that was Ali’s very talented tongue.

“You taste so good, baby.  So wet for me.” 

Ashlyn’s hips thrusted by their own accord when Ali swirled her tongue around Ashlyn’s clit, “It’s what you do to me, baby.  Without fail.  A-always!” 

Ashlyn broke off in a high-pitched moan and threw her head back into the bedding as Ali sucked Ashlyn’s clit into her mouth, swirling her tongue.  “ _Oh!  God_ that’s so good, baby —,” Ashlyn broke off into gasping moans as Ali brought one finger down and began to circle and tease Ashlyn’s soaked entrance.

Ali moved her head up, waiting for Ashlyn’s reaction.  As soon as Ashlyn tilted her head forward and looked at Ali, Ali easily slid two fingers to the hilt inside of her.

“ _Oooh ssshit_ , baby... yes,” Ashlyn clenched her eyes shut and slammed her head back down into the soft mattress.  Her stomach clenched and fist tightened in Ali’s hair, gripping but never pulling.  Her other hand fisted and pulled the down comforter below her.  She slowly thrusted her hips back and forth in an attempt to help her adjust to Ali’s fingers. 

She looked back at Ali, whose eyes were hooded and waiting for her nod to continue.  Ashlyn gave it to her and then eased her head back down on the comforter.

Ali’s tongue found its way back to her clit, her fingers easing in and out of Ashlyn at a slow yet deep pace.

“Oh baby, yes, your f-fingers... so good,” she looked back down and watched Ali as she sped up her thrusts and applied more pressure to Ashlyn’s clit with her tongue.  Ashlyn used both hands to gather Ali’s hair up and out of her face for her, holding it all in her right hand as the fingers of her left teased and tweaked her own nipple.

Ali looked up, always in awe of Ashlyn’s thoughtfulness by the gentle way she moved her hair out of her face.  Even in moments like these, where Ash’s mind and body is basically goo with pleasure, she’s thinking of Ali and making sure everything is alright with her.  Not to mention that now, with the way Ashlyn was holding her own torso up in order to hold Ali’s hair, it made her ab muscles flex and clench deliciously.  Both Ashlyn’s beautiful heart and body had Ali feeling overwhelmed with love, adoration, and lust.  _God, I adore this woman_ , she thought.

She redoubled her efforts, determined to bring Ashlyn to the highest of pleasure and watch as she crests over her glorious peak.  Her thrusts became shallow and fast, rubbing perfectly against Ashlyn’s front wall.  Ali knew exactly what to do to drive her crazy.  She then began to quickly flick her tongue up and down Ashlyn’s clit.

She got the reaction she was expecting.

“ _Ooo-o-o-o-oh!  Shh-sh-shit Al!"_   Ashlyn threw her head back, her back arched off the mattress, her hips bucked and swirled wildly up into Ali’s face, her legs shaking.

Ali knew she was about to come, she knew her tells.  And she was right.

“Yes, baby!  Don’t stop, don’t stop, yes, Ali!”  Ashlyn’s body went rigid, then wracked with a series of shudders as her climax peaked.

Ali quickly separated her lips from Ashlyn’s center and moved up her body until she was level with Ashlyn’s gorgeous, pleasure-filled face.  Her fingers inside Ashlyn’s entrance never wavered in their speed, now changing to hard, deep thrusts.

Ashlyn’s eyes were clenched shut, tendons in her neck taught as Ali never relented in her thrusts through her strong orgasm.  She felt Ali’s presence and opened her eyes to see Ali directly above her face, watching her with so much love, adoration, want — and dare she say _pleasure_ — in her eyes. 

Ashlyn threw both hands around the back of Ali’s neck and brought her down for a deep, passionate kiss.  She threw one shaking leg around Ali’s waist and the other around the back of Ali’s thigh.  She was desperate to hold Ali as close as possible as she kept fucking her through her orgasm as her thrusts began to slow but never stop.

Ashlyn then felt Ali’s breath begin to quicken suddenly, her hips starting to thrust sporadically each time her fingers slowly thrusted into her.  Ali worked Ashlyn down from her high when Ashlyn looked up and made eye contact with Ali.

Ashlyn knew that face, she’s seen it countless times, and more times than not she’s the one causing it.  If she didn’t know any better she’d think Ali was about to —.

Ali’s back suddenly arched, whimpers escaping her throat as her head lolled back, her body shaking as pleasure coursed through her.

Ashlyn just stared at Ali wide-eyed in awe, moving her hands to run them up and down Ali’s sides, back, and hips in an effort to help her through the sudden orgasm.

An open-mouthed grin spread across Ashlyn’s face as Ali’s head lolled forward again and she looked at Ashlyn with hazed eyes, her brows pinched as she worked on her breathing.

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow and her grin got even bigger when Ali whimpered again in post-orgasmic bliss.  “Did you jus —“

“Y-yes,” Ali whimpered and dropped her head to Ashlyn’s right shoulder, slowly easing her fingers out of Ashlyn.

Ashlyn squeezed her arms around Ali and couldn’t help the raspy, throaty laugh that came out of her mouth as her hands continued to rub Ali’s back, down to her ass, and back up again over and over.

Ali lifted her head up and looked down at Ashlyn, eyebrows scrunched together in a fake disgruntled look.  “S’not funny,” she tried to say through gritted teeth, but failed to hide the growing smile at the end.

Ashlyn laughed again and brought Ali down for a kiss.  “I’m not laughing because of humor.  It’s more of a laugh in awe,” she smiled, moving Ali’s hair out of her face and over her left shoulder.

Ali laid her head on Ashlyn’s chest as Ashlyn continued to brush her fingers through her long hair. “You make it sound like one of the 7 wonders of the world.”

“Oh, trust me, baby, watching you come... definitely feels like it,” Ashlyn chuckled good-naturedly.

Ali pinched one of her nipples while leaning closer and nipping the other.

“Ow!” Ashlyn laughed, rubbing the one she pinched.  Her laugh quickly subsided when Ali took the one she bit into her mouth and caressed it with her tongue, all the while looking up at Ashlyn with fake innocence.

Ali slowly released the nipple from her mouth when Ashlyn started to shake her head.

“You’re bad, Krieger,” Ashlyn smirked and tickled Ali’s sides, eliciting a squirm and squeal from Ali.

Ali quickly got up off the bed, giggling as she escaped Ashlyn’s clutches.  Ashlyn sat on her knees atop the bed.

“Maybe you’re right, Harris,” Ali smirked as she started walking backward, away from the bed.

Ashlyn just stared after her, eyes questioning.

Ali turned around and started to slowly saunter around the room, her ass on display for Ashlyn’s viewing pleasure.

And, oh, did Ashlyn find pleasure in viewing it.

Ashlyn’s eyes were smoldering, and Ali could swear she felt them penetrate her with just that one look. 

Ali stopped, still facing away from Ashlyn, and leaned against the wall that led to the luxurious ensuite bathroom.  “Maybe I am being bad.”  She looked over her shoulder at Ashlyn, catching her as her eyes quickly jumped from her ass to her own.  Ali smirked, “Maybe I need to be punished.”

Ashlyn’s eyes got impossibly darker, just staring at Ali’s naked form in front of her.

 _Oh, the things I’m going to do to her_ ,” Ashlyn thought.

After a few moments, Ashlyn husked in an all-too-calm manner, “Tell me, Ali, did you notice anything distinguishable in the bathroom.  Say, maybe, the shower?”

Ali, confused at first, decided to play into Ashlyn’s game.  “It’s big.”

“Mhmm.”

“It has a rain shower head.”

“Mhmmm.”

Then it hit Ali.  “It has a built in seat.”

“Bingo,” Ashlyn eyes flashed and she grinned, almost predatory.

Ali won’t lie, she felt vulnerable in that moment, but in the best way.  In a way that had her excited and anticipating.  In a way that caused the hairs on the back of her neck and spine to stand on end.  In a way that had her feeling an arousing jolt in the pit of her stomach.

Ashlyn never wavered in her gaze, “Ali, if you are not in that shower and bent over that seat in the next 5 seconds... I will _make you_ bend over it.”

Ali felt the rush of wetness at her core drip down her thigh. Her heart rate sped up at both the dominant tone of Ashlyn’s words and the delicious threat behind them.

“1.”

 _Is she serious?_ , Ali asked herself excitedly.

“2,” Ashlyn reached down at the foot of the bed to pick up a toiletry bag, never wavering in her smolder.

“3,” She stood from the bed.

Ali almost felt rooted to the spot, unable to move.  Like prey.

“4”, Ashlyn stepped toward her.

 _Damnit! Why can’t I look away or move?!_ Ali implored herself.

Then Ashlyn stopped mere inches in front of her.  She was only a couple inches taller than Ali, but between the penetrating gaze Ashlyn was giving her and the dominant energy she was exuding, it somehow made her look bigger.  It felt like Ashlyn was towering over her. 

Ali was extremely turned on by everything that was happening, and everything that was surely about to happen.

“...5,” Ashlyn said with finality.

Ali’s eyes widened the tiniest bit.  But Ashlyn saw it, and her own eyes flashed in a playful smolder.

After a split second, Ali tried to make a run for it to the bathroom, but Ashlyn was already anticipating that.  She wrapped her free arm around Ali’s waist, pulling her back into her as Ali squealed.  In another split second, she got that arm wrapped around the bacsk of Ali’s thighs and hoisted her up and over her right shoulder.

Ali squealed and giggled exasperatedly, “Ash! Ashlyn!”

Ashlyn just made a b-line for the bathroom, on a mission.  She dropped the toiletry bag once they reached the shower. 

She quickly turned the shower on and than, without warning, slapped Ali hard on the ass.  Not hard enough to leave an ominous mark, but definitely hard enough to leave her skin a little pink with an delicious after-sting.

At the sudden spank and the echoing sound it left in the large bathroom, Ali let out an involuntary yelp and moan.  _Fuck that was hot_ , Ali thought.  She turned her head and saw Ashlyn looking right at her through the bathroom mirror, her predatory eyes watching her.

“That’s one,” Ashlyn smirked.

Ali moaned, her inner dialogue whimpering, _Fuck me_.

***

 

It was 5:28pm when Ali and Ashlyn took their seats at the restaurant they were meeting Ted at.

Ali was wearing a black tank top with simple dark blue jeans, her hair up in a bun.

Ashlyn went with light blue jeans and a tan oversized tee, her hair up in a tiny bun she’s been favoring as of late, black-out sunglasses over her eyes.

Ted had texted them that he was finishing up a call with a client and he’d be there in about 10 minutes.  Ash asked his drink order after he encouraged them to go ahead and find a table before he got there.

When Ash and Ali sat down at their table on the restaurant’s outdoor patio, Ashlyn couldn’t help but notice Ali sitting down a bit more _gingerly_ than usual. 

It wasn’t enough for anyone else to notice.  But since she knew Ali’s every gesture, antic, mannerism, and body language by heart, she surely noticed.

And Ashlyn also couldn’t help the small, cocky smirk that spread across her face.  She tried hard to keep a neutral face, she really did.  But it became extremely hard when her eyes made their way to the small, slightly purple mark she left just under Ali’s right ear.  It wasn’t enough for anyone else to notice, probably not even Ted.  But, because Ashlyn _knew_ it was there, she noticed.  So, her cocky smirk stayed right on her face.

She stared right at Ali through her sunglasses as their server, who was standing behind Ashlyn, took their drink orders.  And she could tell Ali was refusing to look at her.

As their server left to prepare their drinks, a glass of red wine each and some waters, Ali opened her menu and started to look through the selections.  Never once looking at Ashlyn.

Ashlyn chuckled to herself and started to open her menu when Ali, not looking up from her menu, finally said something.

“Stop that.”

Amused, but now looking at her own menu, Ashlyn replied, “Stop what?”

When she saw in her peripheral that Ali finally looked up at her, she shifted her eyes and looked right back at Ali through her sunglasses, cocky smirk still in place.

“ _That_ ,” was all Ali said.

Ashlyn laughed and fully looked up at Ali, “I didn’t say anything.”

“You don’t have to.  _That_ ,” Ali gestures to Ashlyn’s face with her pointer finger, “says everything.”

Ashlyn just continued to smirk, shrugged her shoulders, and looked back down at her menu.

Ali also looked back down at her menu and said through a blushing smile, teeth clenched, “Cocky lil’ bitch.”

Ashlyn laughed, feeling lightness in her chest, and rubbed her foot against Ali’s calf a couple times underneath the table.

A few moments later their server arrived with their drinks.  Ashlyn let them know that they wanted to wait until the other member of their party got there before ordering their meals.

Once the server left, Ashlyn and Ali continued to peruse their menus.

A minute later, Ashlyn closed her menu and continued to just look at Ali, as she was still trying to figure out what she wanted.

Ashlyn reached her hand over and brushed a loose strand of hair behind Ali’s ear.  The same ear the mark was under.

Ali looked up at her endearingly, then caught on to the the underlying reason and chuckled.  “You’re too much,” she said as she began to take the first sip of her wine.

Without missing a beat, Ashlyn replied. 

“That’s not what you said earlier when I fucked you with my tongue from behind and spanked you in the shower,” Ashlyn said nonchalantly, as if she were making a statement about what she was going to order for dinner.  She then took her own sip of wine, not even worried about the other patrons around them hearing her.

Ali sputtered on her drink and started coughing, placing her glass down on the table as she grabbed her napkin and held it over her mouth as her coughing attack continued.

Ashlyn just continued to sit there looking at Ali like nothing happened, holding her wine glass, “In fact, it was quite the opposite.  I believe the word you used was ‘more’.”

Ali’s face and neck were now beet red, trying to catch her breath.

“Yea,” Ashlyn gestured to Ali’s attempt at catching her breath, “there was a lot of that, too.”

Ali was about to say something when Ted decided in that moment to make an appearance.

“Hey, guys.  Thanks for waiting, I got here as fast as I could.”  He then looked right at Ali, addressing her, “You ok?  I saw you choking when I walked in.”

Before Ali could say anything, Ashlyn quickly replied, “Yea, think she just had a hard time swallowing,” looking right at Ali from underneath her sunglasses when she said the word ‘swallowing’.

The innuendo was not lost on Ali, but luckily Ted was completely oblivious as he sat down and pointed to Ali’s water, encouraging her to drink.

For her part, Ali let out an uncomfortable, “Ahaaaaaa,” to which Ashlyn translated to ‘you’re lucky Ted’s here or else I would completely ruin you’.

Ashlyn just chuckled and moved Ali’s water closer to her, also encouraging her to drink some.

Ali gave Ashlyn an overly sweet smile and said, “Thank you, dear.”

“You’re welcome!”  Both Ashlyn and Ted replied in unison, causing all of them to laugh.

The rest of their meal went great. Ali loved that she was able to make this little trip, since it was a chance to catch up with Ted and hear how he was doing. Both work-wise and with his personal endeavors.

As Ali and Ted got into a deep talk about life in NYC, with Ali relaying stories from when her brother Kyle lived there, Ashlyn wanted to capture this moment.  She loved the feeling it all brought to her.  The feeling of catching up with friends, deep conversations over good food, and eating outside on a gorgeous evening.  It was all just so good and wholesome.

She picked up her phone off the table and took a quick video.  She pointed it at Ali first, who was smiling and telling Ted a story about Kyle.  She moved the camera across the table to Ted, who was also smiling and fully absorbed in the story Ali was telling.  She then pointed her phone up to capture the lights above the patio of the restaurant and the buildings of the city surrounding them.

She posted it to her Instagram story without the sound, making the better judgement not to share with the world Ali’s more personal story about Kyle.

About 15 minutes later, their server came around to collect their dishes.  “How was everything?”

Everyone at the table voiced their satisfaction, relaying their favorite parts of their dish.

“Awesome, glad you guys enjoyed it,” they were now standing behind Ali, picking up her dishes.  “Is there anything else I can get you?  Some coffee?”

Without missing a beat, Ali replied, “I’d actually love some dessert,” looking right over at Ashlyn when she said the word ‘dessert’.

Ashlyn, who wrongfully chose that moment to take the last sip of her wine, sputtered on the drink and wound up in a cough attack of her own.

Ali felt victorious.  _I give just as good as I get, baby_ , she thought to herself as she tried to hide the satisfied smile from her face.  She placed her elbow on the table and her fingers over her lips.  Her eyes now fully on Ashlyn, who was trying to catch her breath.

Ted, ever the blissfully oblivious guy, gave Ashlyn a look, silently asking, ‘You ok?’  Ashlyn waves him off, to which he then relayed to the server that he, too, would like to see a dessert menu.

Ashlyn gave Ali a deadly smolder from underneath her sunglasses, but quickly hid it when their server’s attention then turned to her.

“Are you alright, ma’am?”

Ashlyn responded, raspy-voiced, “Yea, I’m good.  Wrong pipe.”

“Ah, ok.  Well, would you like dessert as well?”

At the words, Ali bit the inside of her cheek to hide her chuckle.

Ashlyn muttered under her breathe, “You have no idea.”

The server replied, “Sorry ma’am?”

Ashlyn quickly wiped around her mouth with her napkin and politely responded, “Yes, I’d love dessert.”  She spared a split second glance toward Ali.

“Alright, dessert for everyone! I’ll be right back with the menus.”

“Sounds great, thank you,” Ali replied as the server made their way to the kitchen.

At that moment, Ted’s phone chimed with an incoming call.  He looked at his phone and started getting up from the table, “Sorry, I gotta take this.  This client has been calling me around this time every day for the last 2 weeks,” he shook his head playfully. 

Ali and Ashlyn chuckled and smiled, ushering with their hands for him to go ahead and take the call.

“Be right back,” he made his way out the restaurant, answering his phone on the way.

And then there were two.

Ashlyn placed her napkin back on the table then took her sunglasses off, tucking them into her fanny pack.  She then turned to fully face Ali, crossing her legs and arms as she just looked at her. 

She smirked and said, “Touché, Krieger.  Touché.”

Ali smiled cockily, mimicking Ashlyn’s body language.  She fully faced her, crossed her arms and legs, and stared her down.  Her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek, jaw working side to side.

“I give just as good as I get, baby,” she voiced her thought from earlier.

Ashlyn nodded and grinned, “Trust me, I’m very aware.”  She chuckled, “I’m actually pissed you bit that line before I could.”

They both started laughing and relaxed their bodies, still facing each other, amused smiled on their faces.

Ted made his way back to the table, so they righted themselves and made their body language receptive to him.

“Sorry about that,” he said as he placed his phone back on the table and sat down.  “I just took on this new client.  He was just drafted this year, and I set up a meeting with him and one of of the local grocery stores around here.  Brands, you know.  Well, every day, he calls at this time to confirm whether or not this meeting is still on... for next month,” he ends with an exasperated laugh that both Ali and Ash join in on.

Ali shook her head with a smile, “Aw, total amateur move.”

Ted laughed, “Yea.  But, he’s not even 20 yet, and it’s his first big brand meeting.  You can tell he’s nervous, so I’m not giving him any crap for it.  Just keep reassuring him and giving him confidence boosts along the way.”

Ashlyn nods toward him in approval, “Good man.”

“At first, I’ll admit it was a little irritating, but then I put myself in his shoes and thought ‘What are the things I would want or need to hear at that age, just starting out my pro career?’ and it was a no-brainer.  I don’t baby him, and I’ve told him as much, but I’m also not gunna humiliate him.  If he keeps calling next week, I’ll let him know, ‘Hey, man, no need to worry about this so much.  I have everything covered.  No stress.’”

Ali nodded, “As it should be.  You’re a great agent, Ted, and an even better guy.  That’s why we consider you a good friend, not just a business relationship.”  Ashlyn nodded in agreement.

“Thanks, guys.  I feel the same,” Ted smiled.

The server then returned to their table with dessert menus.

As they all opened and looked down at their menus, Ted said, “Man, can’t remember the last time I got dessert.”

Both Ali and Ashlyn quickly glanced at one another and had to subtly bite their lips between their teeth, trying desperately to hold in their chuckles.

Again, they felt like teenagers when they were finally able to be together again.

***

 

After they left the restaurant, bags slung over their shoulders, all three of them started to walk toward Times Square.  Ali and Ashlyn wanted to walk through the square at night, and Ted lived about halfway between, so he accompanied them on their walk.  All in all, the walk was less than 10 minutes total.

It was such a nice night.  Not too warm, not too chilly.  Fall was definitely approaching in NYC, and Ali loved these crisp evenings.  It reminded her of the times she and Ash would walk around Georgetown when they still lived in D.C..  As they walked down the sidewalk, chatting and taking in the different storefronts, businesses, and restaurants along the way, Ali felt so content and at peace with where her life was in that moment.

She and Ashlyn were settling down in Florida with a house and their own fur baby, they were playing for the same NWSL team again and, as cliche as it sounds, she doesn’t think she and Ashlyn have ever been more in love.  It’s a mature love.  A familiar love.  A trust and a bond that’s only created through time and challenges faced together.

Ali feels Ashlyn’s right hand resting on the spot where her neck meets her right shoulder, as she’s done countless times before, and she feels grounded.

This was something that was so distinctly _Ashlyn_.  It’s in the subtle way she likes to keep a hand or an eye on Ali.  Not just for Ashlyn’s own sake, but because she also knows how much Ali loves it.  She knows it makes her feel loved, protected, safe, and valued.  And Ashlyn loves to make sure Ali knows how much she is loved, protected, safe, and valued.

Ali does the same things.  It’s in the way that she’s always the first one to ask Ashlyn how she’s doing.  Or the way that she rubs her back in the times she knows Ash needs reassurance or to feel grounded herself.

They do these things because they’ve become connected with one another in every way possible.  Physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually.  They both feel like they continue to fall more and more in love with each other, as well as the life they have together, every single day.  They were so proud of one another, so proud of their relationship, and so proud of the life they’ve created together as well as the future that’s still to come.

Ted was walking slightly ahead of them, pointing out yet another jewelry shop, when Ali decided to take her phone out of her pocket and capture this moment.  She wanted to capture the way Ashlyn was making her feel grounded.

As she raised her hand up and started recording, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.  She just felt so happy and content.

Ashlyn noticed Ali had her camera trained on them, and when she saw Ali’s smile on the screen, she felt that familiar fluttery feeling in her stomach.  She loved Ali’s smile, it made her feel lighter.  It made her feel like all was right in that moment.  She loved and adored Ali so much, and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to openly adore her.

So, she did.

She slung her fanny strap around her shoulder and saw Ali’s smile get even bigger on the screen, because Ali knew exactly what Ashlyn was about to do.

 _Ugh, that smile_ , Ashlyn thought, and couldn’t fight her own smile from forming.  A smiling, happy Ali made her smile and feel happy.  It was that simple.

Ashlyn reached her left arm across their bodies, cupped Ali’s right jaw, and held her gaze on the screen as she planted a sound kiss to her left cheek.

All the while, Ali’s smile got bigger and bigger.  That was another thing that was so distinctly _Ashlyn.  S_ he was never afraid to outwardly show her love, and that was just one more thing Ali adored about her.

Ted looked back at the interaction and chuckled.  After having known them for a number of years, and building a friendship through it all, he admired and loved their love.  He’s seen them both grow as individuals, as professionals, while at the same time watched their love mature and grow for each other.

Ali watched the video a few times afterward, her smile never fading from her face.  Ashlyn leaned toward her again and kissed her on the temple.  She saw Ali was adding a location banner through Instagram.

“You’re gunna post it?” Ashlyn asked, slightly shocked, but not at all about to discourage Ali from doing what she wanted.

After a moment, Ali looked up at Ashlyn, smiled, and said, “Yea.  I’m proud of us.  I love our love.  I love our happiness.  I love how you make me feel.”  She kissed Ashlyn’s jaw, “What’s so wrong with other people seeing it?”

A smile spread across Ashlyn’s face.  She leaned down and pecked Ali right on the lips a few times in quick succession, making Ali giggle.

Ashlyn just looked at Ali with pride.  Pride in her, pride for their relationship, and even pride for herself.  By posting anything out, although she’s never obligated to, it was just another way of Ali saying that she’s proud of their love and life together and she wants the world to know she’s proud to do it all with Ashlyn.  It showed Ali was proud of her, proud to be with her, and in doing that it made Ashlyn feel that she was someone worthy of being proud of and proud to be with.

Again, not having to communicate with words, Ali could read everything Ashlyn was thinking with just that one smile on her face.  She didn’t want to talk about it now, in detail, in front of Ted.  But when they got back to the hotel room that night, she wanted to tell Ashlyn everything she was feeling.

Ashlyn saw the look in Ali’s eyes, the quick reminding glance she gave toward Ted, and she knew what Ali was trying to convey through that one look.  ‘We’ll talk about it later. Not in front of Ted.’  She smiled and nodded back, looking down at the video Ali was about to post.

Ali followed her eyes, smiled, then looked back at Ashlyn as she hit the ‘Post’ button.

Ashlyn’s smile and eyes widened a bit, “ _Wow_.  Congratulations, you just gave the world the most iconic Ali/Ashlyn content to date.”

All three of them laughed.

Ted replied, “Uh oh, you giving A Team ‘shippers heart attacks?”

Both Ash and Ali looked at him confused.  Ali said, “I thought we were ‘Krashlyn’.”

Ted chuckled, “You still are, but ‘A Team’ is kinda your more up-to-date ‘ship name.”

Ashlyn deadpanned, “How about just ‘Ali and Ashlyn’?”  She pointed back and forth between herself and Ali.

“Ha!  _Lame!_ ” Ted called back.

“Hey,” Ali playfully called back as they approached the entrance to Ted’s apartment building, “we are so not lame.”

Ted snorted, “Ok,” he fished his keys out of his pocket, “say the ones who totally made innuendos at ‘dessert’ earlier.”

Both Ash and Ali stood stock still, faces as red as stoplights as Ted laughed at their expense.

Ashlyn stuttered, “Wha — How —“

“Oh god, you two were so obvious!”  He cackled, “The dead giveaway was when I said I hadn’t gotten dessert in forever.  Might wanna work on your poker faces, ladies.  I’m not as clueless as you think I am.”

Now it was Ali’s turn to open and close her mouth like a fish out of water, “You are so unfriended right now!”

“Ha!  This is real life, Ali, not Facebook.”

Ashlyn snapped back, “Says the guy telling us to get with the times when it come to ‘ship names’.”

Ted hummed, “Ok, alright.  Touché, Harris.”  He pointed to the entrance of his apartment building, “Alright, guys I’m gunna head in, you know your way to the square?”

Ashlyn pointed straight down the street a few blocks, deadpanning, “Yep, follow where the bright light’s coming from, like moths.”

Both Ted and Ali chuckled.

Ali lightly hit Ashlyn’s arm, to which Ashlyn playfully pulled Ali into her and looked up at Ted.

Ted chuckled, “Wanna do brunch tomorrow?”

“Yasss!” Ali excitedly answered from within Ash’s hold.  Ashlyn chuckled and nodded to Ted, squeezing Ali tighter.

“Alright!  Aim for 11:30?  Shoot’s not til 1 and the diner I have in mind is only a block from the place.”

“11:30 sounds great,” Ashlyn answered, letting Ali go and instead keeping a hand on her hip.

“Alright. You guys enjoy the rest your night!  I’ll text you with the name and address of the diner.”

“Sounds great, Ted.  See you tomorrow!” Ali answered.  They both waved as Ted made his way inside.

Ashlyn abruptly stepped back from Ali, holding her arm out for her to loop hers through, while the other pointed toward the lights of Times Square.

“To Emerald City, Dorothy?”

Ali laughed, “You’re a dork,” and started walking ahead of Ashlyn.

Ashlyn scoffed and put a hand over her chest, “Oh!  You wound me.”

Ali called back, still walking forward, “Come on, my Tin Man!  The faster we get there the faster the Wizard can give you a heart to repair the one I just broke!”  She turned around and started walking backwards, smiling amusedly at Ashlyn.

“Hey, that was actually decent,” Ashlyn commented on her wit, pointing toward Ali.  She quickly caught up to Ali and wrapped her arm around her waist as they continued to walk.

“Ah, decent.  Exactly what I was aiming for,” Ali deadpanned.

“At least you’re honest,” Ashlyn looked down at Ali and winked.

Ali laughed and hugged herself tighter against Ashlyn’s frame.

Ashlyn looked down at Ali, smiled, and said, “What are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking, when we’re done roaming Emerald City,” they both chuckled, “I want to go back to our room, fill up that big tub I saw in the bathroom, and talk about everything we’re feeling while we take a nice bath together."  She smiled up at Ashlyn.

Ashlyn leaned down and pecked her lips.  “I’m thinking that sounds perfect,” she kissed her again as then they continued on their walk to Times Square.

***

 

When they got to the square, there were so many different things to take in.  It was a different experience than it was during the daytime, because of all the bright lights.  Everything was flashing in their faces and they didn’t know where to look first.

After a few moments of posting pics and boomerangs onto their Instagram stories, Ali spotted the M&M store.

She immediately grabbed Ashlyn’s arm and got her attention.  Ashlyn followed Ali’s pointed finger to the M&M store.

Ashlyn looked at her with her eyebrows raised, “Oh!  She’s got a sweet tooth?  A bit more _dessert_ , huh?”  She teased Ali with a smile, lightly poking her in the stomach and sides.

“Stahppp,” Ali laughed and hid her face against Ashlyn’s chest.

Ashlyn chuckled and kissed the top of Ali’s head, taking her hand in hers, “Let’s go!”

Ali led them through the mob of tourists, their hands held tight so to not lose each other in the crowd.  When they reached the entrance of the store, Ali held the door open for Ashlyn.

“Oh!  She’s chivalrous, too!”  She strutted ahead of Ali.

Ali stepped behind her and playfully slapped her on the ass, “Get your fine ass in there.”

Ashlyn quietly yelped in surprise then turned to Ali, “And kinky.  My kinda girl,” she kissed her forehead as they began to roam through the shop.

Ali wandered over toward the acrylic containers of assorted M&Ms.  She turned around to show Ashlyn, but she was nowhere to be found.  After searching what her eyes could directly see for a few moments, she shrugged and went back to perusing the different packages of M&Ms.

She slowly made her way around a carrousel and, about halfway around, she spotted a rectangular container filled with M&Ms of every color of the rainbow.

“Yasss,” she immediately picked it up and twisted it within her hands, noticing each M&M also had a print on it.  ‘Love’.  ‘Love is Love’.  And hearts.

She adored it, knowing this was her item of choice without having to search the rest of the ginormous store.

When she heard someone behind her clearing their throat, she turned around.  The sight immediately made her snort and start laughing.

There Ashlyn stood with a goofy smile on her face, wearing a red M&M t-shirt, a red M&M snapback, and red M&M sunglasses.  In her right hand she held a red M&M coffee mug and thermos.  Tucked under her right arm was a red M&M pillow.  In her left hand she held red M&M slippers and an XL green M&M t-shirt that matched the red one Ashlyn was wearing.

Ali just stood there with her hand over her mouth, taking in her love’s appearance.  She giggled and walked up to Ashlyn, whose youthful smile never wavered.

“You look like a literal kid in a candy shop.”

Ashlyn just giggled joyously and shook the green t-shirt in her hand, “I know how much you like your oversized sleep shirts.  So... it’s for you!”

“Oh it is, huh?”  Ali kissed Ashlyn on the lips and took the shirt from her.

“Yea,” Ashlyn just smiled, all too proud of herself.

Ali laughed again and gestured to Ashlyn’s body, “I don’t know, babe, how will people know the red one’s your favorite?”

Ashlyn faked being disgruntled, her brows furrowed, “Don’t make fun.”

“Oh, never,” Ali chuckled sarcastically.  “Look what I found,” she held up her container of rainbow M&Ms for Ashlyn to see.

“Yesss, babe,” Ashlyn gasped, “that’s awesome.”

Ali just looked at Ashlyn again, really trying hard not to bust out laughing at her appearance.  “Are you actually getting all that?”

Ashlyn hummed noncommittally and turned around to continue wandering around the store, acting like she hadn’t heard Ali.

“Ash?” Ali asked, admittedly a tiny bit alarmed.

Ashlyn turned back as if Ali had her attention for the first time, smirking slightly, “Yea Al?”

Ali just smiled, shook her head, and threw her hands up in resignation as she turned around to take her goods to the register.

Ashlyn laughed and quickly started to follow behind, “Wait for me!”

***

 

“I can’t believe you actually got it,” Ali said from the bathroom in their hotel suite.

Ashlyn scoffed, “It’s like you don’t even _know_ me, babe!”  Ashlyn yelled back, laying on her side on the bed, facing the bathroom door.

Ali quietly laughed.

“Come on out, babe.  I promise I won’t laugh,” Ashlyn smiled.

“You can’t promise that,” Ali deadpanned.

“I just did.”

Ashlyn heard Ali let out a deep sigh from the bathroom, and then the door opened.

Ali walked out into the bedroom only wearing the oversized green M&M t-shirt and a backwards red M&M snapback with her hair down over one shoulder.

Ashlyn just stared at Ali with her mouth open.

“Wow,” Ali said, surprise, “you’re actually doing a really good job at not laughing.”

“That’s because I don’t have a laugh to hold back!  How?!”

Ali looked at her confused.

“How... do you dress up... in tacky M&M garb... and _still_ look like a damn model?!”

Ali laughed and climbed onto the bed, “Yea, mm mmm, no.”

Ashlyn just continued to look her up and down as she climbed closer toward her, “And why do I feel like I’ve never seen you in this shade of green before?”  Ashlyn placed her hands on Ali’s hips once she got close enough, “It looks great on you.”

Ali leaned down to place a kiss to the crown of Ashlyn’s head as she sat down on her heels, “Thanks, baby.”

“Mmmmyea no.  Thank _you_.”

Ali laughed and shoved Ashlyn on the shoulder, making her chuckle and topple back into the bed.

Ali took the red snapback off and threw it toward Ashlyn’s suitcase, then settled on her side facing Ashlyn.

Ashlyn re-settled herself on her side, facing Ali and placed her hand back on Ali’s hip.

Ali laid her head down on the inside her her bent arm and closed her eyes, feeling comfortable in her love’s presence.

Ashlyn rested her head in her hand, her elbow resting on the bed below her.  She looked at Ali laying in front of her, feeling grateful that she made the trip to spend time together.  She moved her hand up to swipe a stray hair from the corner of Ali’s eye.

Ali opened her eyes at the contact and looked up at Ashlyn, smiling, “Hi.”

Ashlyn chuckled, “Hi,” placing her hand back on Ali’s hip.  Tracing her thumb back and forth on her hipbone.  “You want that bath you mentioned earlier?”

“Yea!”  At the mention of the bath, Ali hopped up from the bed and practically ran to the bathroom.

“Well then,” Ashlyn chuckled, eyes wide at Ali’s sudden burst of energy.  She got up and made her way to the bathroom as well.

Ali was sitting on the edge of the tub, filling it up with warm water when she walked in.

Ali picked up two little containers of scented bath salts, provided by the hotel.  One lavender, one sage.

She held them both up to Ashlyn, “Which one?”

Ashlyn took the lavender one from Ali and playfully shook it in front of her face.

Ali giggled, “Lavender it is.”

As Ali continued to filled up the tub and mix in the salts, Ashlyn began to undress behind her.  Once Ashlyn was undressed, she picked the ‘Dreamy Vibes’ playlist on Spotify then set her phone down at a safe, reachable spot on the edge of the tub.

Once the bath was ready and the music was playing through the bathroom, Ali turned to face Ashlyn.  She wrapped her arms around Ash’s naked form and placed a kiss right above her heart.

Ashlyn kissed Ali on her forehead and reached down to remove her oversized t-shirt until she, too, was naked.

Ashlyn rubbed her hands up and down Ali’s arms and then turned to step into the tub, sat down and settled back.  She looked up at Ali, smiled, and reached her arms out.  Beckoning Ali to join her.

Ali smiled back and stepped into the tub in front of Ashlyn, sitting down and settling her back against her chest.

Ashlyn’s hands reached around and rubbed up and down Ali’s stomach a couple times, then hugged her close as Ali rested her head back against Ashlyn’s left shoulder.

They both let out content sighs, sinking into one another as Ali twined her fingers with Ashlyn’s.  The only sounds were the trickles and laps of water moving around the tub, the relaxing music, and their steady breathing.  Even the noises of the bustling city outside were drowned out as they became so relaxed and grounded with one another in their moment.  The steady rise and fall of the other’s chest serving to relax them even further.

After a few minutes like that, Ali brought Ashlyn’s fingers up, caressed them with her lips for a moment, then laid a kiss to each knuckle.

Ashlyn in return leaned forward to press her lips to Ali’s hair in a lingering kiss.

When Ashlyn pulled away, Ali scooted forward about a foot to sit between Ashlyn’s spread knees, then turned around to face her.

They both had soft smiles, just looking at one another.

“I love you,” Ali was the first to break the silence, voice barely above a murmur’s volume.

“I love you, too,” Ashlyn repeated the reverence in the same tone, moving her arms to rest along the sides of the tub.

Ali’s hands rubbed softly up and down the outside of Ashlyn’s knees and thighs until they stilled atop her knees, fingers tracing gentle patterns.

“How are you feeling?” Ashlyn asked.  Not pushing, just genuinely curious.

“Really happy,” Ali smiled and leaned forward to rest her chin atop Ashlyn’s right knee.  “Earlier, when we were walking to Times Square, as I took the video...”

Ashlyn nodded, letting her know she was understanding and following along.

“... I felt so happy, and safe, and grounded with you.  I don’t know.  The way everything felt.  Your hand on my shoulder, like you’ve always done.  Walking around at dusk.  The crisp weather.  The feeling of just _doing_ something together...”

Ashlyn smiled and nodded again, understanding Ali’s feelings.

“... It reminded me of how we used to walk around in D.C. together.  It’s crazy how something, that wasn’t so long ago, can _feel_ like forever ago when you’re in a different mindset.  How it feels like we’re in a completely different point in our relationship now than we were back then.  How we’re at different point in our lives as individuals from where we were back then, which plays a big role in how we are and feel together.  I’m in love with where we are in our lives now.  I love that we’re beginning to settle down.  I love where we are with each other...”

Ashlyn grinned and reached to take Ali’s hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and laying lingering kisses to each finger as Ali continued expressing her feelings.

“... And it all feels this way _because_ of where we’ve been in our relationship before.  Where we’ve been as individuals.  It’s cliche, but I feel like everything has shaped us into who we are now and where we are now.”

Ashlyn continued to watch and listen to Ali as she rubbed warm water up and down Ali’s arms, noticing they were getting cool to the touch.

“And that’s another thing,” Ali said.

Ashlyn looked at her, “What is, babe?”

“You,” Ali smiled endearingly, “how you’ve always been with me.  You’re always looking for ways to make me feel comfortable, safe, grounded, protected, and loved.  It’s one of the many things about you that makes me fall in love with you over and over every day and then some.  You have the sweetest heart, Ash, and I love that you’ve made room for me in it.”

Ashlyn smiled back at Ali, “I’ll alway make sure I do everything I can to make sure you feel safe, and grounded, and comfortable, and protected, and loved.”

Ali kissed Ashlyn’s knee.

“And I completely understand and feel the exact same way about everything you just said,” Ashlyn continued as she brought her hand behind Ali’s neck and slowly guided Ali backwards until her hair was submerged in water.

Ali smiled at Ashlyn as she gently brought her back up, kissed her on her wet forehead, and turned her around so her back was facing Ashlyn again.

Ashlyn pumped a few spurts of shampoo into her palms and began to lather Ali’s soaked locks with her fingers. 

“I understand what you were saying about being in love with the point we’re at in our lives together,” Ashlyn continued as she moved the tips of her fingers in circles across Ali’s scalp.  “When I was on my plane this morning, flying in, I was woken up by the captain on the intercom.  He told us to look out our windows to see the sunrise,” she reached to grab her phone, opening her photo album to the picture she took of the sunrise that morning.

She turned her phone and showed the picture to Ali. 

Ali lightly gasped, looking at the picture, "Oh wow, Ash.  That’s so pretty.”

Ashlyn nodded and looked at the picture a few moments more before placing it back on the side of the tub.

“It really was,” Ashlyn continued, “It made me feel light in my chest.  It made me feel like something great was about to happen.  I felt excited, giddy.  I even told myself ‘Yep, today’s gunna be a great day’.”

Ali softly laughed and shook her head.

Ashlyn smiled and leaned forward to look at Ali’s face, “What?”

“I laughed because, while my plane was about to land in Newark, I thought the exact same thing.”

Ashlyn laughed and pulled Ali in closer to her, “Nuh uh.”

“Yep,” Ali nodded.

Ashlyn kissed her cheek, “Great minds, baby,” then sat back to resume her fingers’ ministrations and retelling her flashback.

“The thing was, the second I took that picture, I had the urge to send it to you in a snapchat or something.  But, obviously, I refrained from doing so,” Ashlyn chuckled, “I didn’t want to spoil my little surprise.  Instead, I put my headphones in and looked through my playlist.  ‘Dawn’ caught my eye —“

“Oh, I love that song.  It makes me think of you every time,” Ali said and tilted her head back as Ashlyn gently rinsed her hair with water.

“My thought exactly.  I thought ‘How appropriate’ and just sat back, closed my eyes, and listened.  I felt so content in that moment, because it reminded me of you.  You make me feel so content, and happy, and light, and excited.  I wanted to show you the picture, so you could see how you make me feel.  Literally anytime you smile, I can’t help but smile.  When I see you laugh, or outwardly express your happiness or excitement, I get those same feelings in my chest.  Because we’ve been through it all together, and there’s still so much more to come, I feel so unbelievably connected with you.  On every level.  You make my body come alive physically.  You make me feel safe emotionally.  You protect me mentally.  You trust and support me spiritually.”

Ali nodded her head, turning back around to face Ashlyn, gathering water in her hands and cascading it over Ashlyn’s short hair.

“Everything you just said... Diddo, baby,” Ali pumped some shampoo into her own hands and began to return the favor of lathering Ashlyn’s hair.

Ashlyn smiled, looking at Ali, and continued, “There are these moments where I feel like we’re so in sync and connected that I wanna somehow just take a mental screenshot or something.”

They both chuckled as Ali started scrubbing in tiny circles along the back of Ashlyn’s head.  She moved forward and straddled Ashlyn’s lap to gain easier access.

Ashlyn rested her arms on Ali’s strong thighs, her hands holding her hips.

“That’s why I took the video,” Ali revealed, smiling. “I wanted to capture everything about that moment.  How you were making me feel.  How the night was making me feel.  How _we_ were making me feel.  It all just felt so right.”

Ali lovingly rinsed the shampoo out of Ashlyn’s hair, “Then, I thought ‘Why would it be so bad for other people to see this happiness?  I’m proud of our love.  I’m proud of you.  I’m proud to be with you.  I’m proud of us.’  So, I put it out there.”

“That you did,” Ashlyn looked at Ali with a proud soft smile.  “I’m proud of you for that.  Even if you don’t put anything out there, I’m always proud of you.  You always show and tell me your love.  You always show and tell me your pride, for both me and our relationship.  I’m proud of you for having pride in yourself,” Ashlyn tapped a finger to Ali’s chest and held her hand there.  “I know it’s been a journey for you, and I love that I’ve been able to be right beside you and love and support and help you through it.”

Ali smiled down at Ashlyn, who continued.

“And I’ll always be here, with you and for you, to love you and support you and help you through anything.”

Ali, with eyes a little misty, leaned down and brought Ashlyn in for a passionate kiss.  A kiss that affirmed her own love and support for Ashlyn.

Ali broke the kiss, “I love you.”

Ashlyn pecked her lips once more, holding her gaze, “And I love _you_.”

Ashlyn wrapped her arms tight around Ali’s waist, pulling her right into her as she scooted forward across the tub.  She gently leaned forward to rest Ali’s back against the opposite side of the tub.  She kissed Ali and playfully rubbed her nose against hers, making Ali giggle as Ashlyn sat back to grab the body wash.

She poured a generous amount into her palm, then rubbed her hands together with water to create bubbles.  She turned toward Ali, who was looking back at her with a small smile.

Ashlyn smiled back, “Hi, pretty girl,” as she moved forward and started lathering Ali’s arms, shoulders, neck, and chest. 

Ali sat up a little straighter to give Ashlyn easier access to work with.

Ashlyn’s hands caressed around Ali’s upper back and then to Ali’s underarms, down her sides and around her ribcage.  She moved inward to her stomach and sternum, looking into Ali’s eyes with adoration.

Her hands moved up to Ali’s breasts, being extra careful and slow in her attention as she knew Ali’s breasts and nipples could be extremely sensitive.  Especially after the treatment they received earlier that day.

Ali sighed at Ashlyn’s gentle care and loving touch.

Ashlyn leaned forward to kiss Ali’s nose, “Wanna stand up for me?”

Ali smiled and kissed Ash’s nose back, then stood up in front of her while Ashlyn sat back on her heels.

Ashlyn began to lather Ali’s lower stomach, then her hips, then up and down her thighs.  She reached around and started washing up and down the backs of Ali’s legs.

Ashlyn re-situated herself so she was kneeling on one knee.  She then directed one of Ali’s hands to her shoulder, for balance, as she brought Ali’s right foot up to rest atop her horizontal thigh.

She ran her hands through the water then reached behind her to gather more body wash. She created bubbles in her hands again then looked up at Ali.

She never broke eye contact as she ran her right hand up the inside of Ali’s right upper thigh and gently began the lather her center.

Ali’s cheeks blushed a little pink as she saw Ashlyn’s look of recognition when she felt Ali’s slight wetness.

“Can’t help it,” Ali shrugged with a shy, bashful grin.

Ashlyn just smiled back endearingly and leaned forward to place a quick kiss to her mound.  “I know baby,” she said in understanding as she continued to gently clean Ali’s nether region.

Again, Ali sighed at Ashlyn’s gentle care as her hand caressed back and forth.

She then felt both of Ashlyn’s hands move around the outside of her glutes, making their way around behind to massage the globes of Ali’s ass.  Ali leaned a little further into Ashlyn when she felt the inside edge of Ashlyn’s hand make it’s way between her cheeks.  This part of their bodies wasn’t foreign to them in their explorations of one another, but still rare enough to bring a small element of surprise and extra intimacy when any attention was paid to it.

They continued to hold eye contact as Ashlyn gently scrubbed back and forth a few times, assuring every part of Ali was cleaned and taken care of.

When Ashlyn had thoroughly cleaned all of Ali’s intimate areas, she placed a loving kiss to the inside of Ali’s thigh of the leg which was propped up on her own thigh.  She then took the foot that was resting on her thigh and placed it in both her palms, caressing and scrubbing with her fingers.

Ashlyn smiled as she felt Ali’s fingers frantically fiddle against her shoulder.  She looked up and saw Ali desperately trying not to laugh from all the touches to her very ticklish feet.

Ashlyn put that foot back down into the tub, then took Ali’s other ankle to place her other foot within both her palms.  She gave that one the same treatment as the other.

When Ashlyn’s fingers passed over the sole of her foot, Ali’s leg started bouncing and squirming as a small squeal escaped her tightly-pressed lips.

Ashlyn laughed softly as she placed Ali’s foot back into the water, her hands now on Ali’s hips, “Lay down, baby.”

Ali laid down in the tub so the water was just below her neck.  Ashlyn moved so she was crouched over her, rubbing Ali’s body underneath the water, rinsing the soap off.

“Thank you,” Ali reached up to caress Ashlyn’s cheek.

“Always, angel,” Ashlyn leaned into the touch and smiled, looking at Ali.  Then she bent down to place a lingering kiss to her lips.

Ashlyn broke the kiss and asked, “Wanna get out?  Water’s getting cool.”

“What about you?”  Ali asked with her brows scrunched, referring to washing Ashlyn’s body in return.

Ashlyn stared at her a couple seconds... then sporadically stood up in the tub.

She grabbed the bottle of body wash, forcefully squirted a large portion into her hand, then quickly placed the bottle back down.

She then stared at Ali for a moment, took a deep breath as she rubbed her palms together to create bubbles... then started spastically washing what seemed to be every part of her body at once.

“Oh my god!” Ali gasped and started laughing hysterically as it looked more like Ashlyn was trying to get a colony of fire ants off of her rather than bathing herself.

“I feel like this is dangerous!”  Ali continued to laugh from deep in her belly as she watched Ashlyn wiggle her body in every which way, making funny faces when she made her way to her more intimate places.

Ashlyn started laughing along with Ali, who was now leaning her upper body against the side of the tub.  Her eyes were screwed shut, body shaking, but no noise coming out as her mouth was wide open in a silent laugh.

Ali then started taking in gasping breaths.  She watched Ashlyn lay — more like flop — down unceremoniously into the water and start squirming and wiggling like a seal.

Ashlyn suddenly sat up straight, panting and out of breathe, and threw her hands up in the air. “Bam!  DONE!”

Ali busted out laughing, her body shaking, lungs trying to desperately take in more air than what they were getting.

“There’s no way I will ever be able to unsee that,” Ali giggled as Ashlyn moved to crouch right over her, laughing at herself.

“You welcome!” Ashlyn laughed.

“Is that why your showers only last a couple minutes?”

Ashlyn barked out a laugh, “I’m pretty sure if I did that every time, it would cut my shower time down to 30 seconds.”

Ali giggled, “Yea, no, don’t do that.  You’ll end up hurting yourself.”

“I think I just did,” Ashlyn joked, giggling as she rubbed her lower back.

Ali brought Ashlyn down for a serious of pecks, smiling through them.  “You.  Are.  A.  Dork,” she said each word between a kiss.

Ashlyn laughed.  “I.  Made.  The.  Pretty.  Girl.  Laugh,” she also said each word between a kiss, “and that’s definitely a win in my book.”

Ashlyn stood up and held her hand down to Ali, helping her up as well.

“Touché, Harris,” Ali nodded.

Ashlyn stepped out of the tub, fetching the hotel bathrobes, and brought one back to place on Ali.  She situated Ali in the robe and rubbed her hands up and down her body to dry her underneath.

She lifted the the plug to drain the water from the tub, then went back to get her own robe.

Ali quickly caught up to her her and snatched the robe out of her hand, “You didn’t let me wash you, you sure as hell will let me dry you.”

“So bossy, Krieger,” Ashlyn said through a smirk as she spread her arms and legs for effect.

“You like it,” Ali said as she situated the robe around Ashlyn and rubbed her down to dry her off.

Ashlyn grabbed the lapels of Ali’s robe with one hand and pulled her forward until she was flush against her body.

“You damn right,” Ashlyn said then kissed her on the lips.

Ali winked then patted Ashlyn on the chest, moving toward the vanity to comb her damp her.

Ashlyn followed behind her, picked up her phone from the edge of the tub, put it in her robe pocket, then gave Ali a kiss to the the back of her neck as she made her way out of the bathroom.

When Ali was finished combing her hair, she found Ashlyn in the living room area of the suite looking through the mini-fridge.

“You want something to drink baby?”  Ashlyn asked as she sorted through the miniature bottles of alcohol.

“Sure!"  Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn and gave a quick kiss to her cheek, "A glass of white sounds nice.”

“Coming right up,” Ashlyn said as she found a tiny bottle of Pinot Grigio.

Ali smiled and turned back toward their bedroom, picked her phone up off the bed, put it in her robe pocket, then looked out the window.  It was then she noticed their view for the first time.  They could see the Empire State Building from their room!

She also noticed there was a fire escape balcony right outside their window.  Excited, she quickly opened the window and poked her head out.  She didn’t feel fully comfortable to stand on the fire escape, not a fan of heights, so instead she put her feet out on the balcony and sat down on the the big, wide window sill.

She took in the sounds and smells of the city.  The air just a little bit chillier now that it was later at night.  But, her big, fluffy robe did the job of keeping her warm.

Back in the living room, Ashlyn just finished making herself a vodka soda and poured Ali’s Pinot into a wine glass.  She grabbed both glasses and made her her into the bedroom, where she saw Ali go in earlier.

Instead, she was met with the sight of Ali sitting in the open window, taking in the night air of the city.

She smiled and slowly made her way over to sit beside her.

When she was fully situated next to Ali, Ali turned her head to look right at her.

“Hey good lookin’,” Ali winked as she took her wine glass from Ashlyn’s hand.

“Oh, now she’s using _my_ lines,” Ashlyn chuckled and wrapped her arm around Ali’s waist, holding her tight.

Ali took a sip of her wine, “What’s yours is mine,” she said with finality.

Ashlyn just looked at her, amused, waiting for her to finish the the line ‘and what’s mine is yours’, but it never comes.

Ashlyn chuckled, “And?”  She said expectantly.

Ali looked at her and said, “Oh no, that’s it, babe,” facing forward again to take another sip of her wine.

Ashlyn just laughed, reaching her hand across to hold Ali’s left jaw as she laid a lingering kiss to her right cheek.

“Guess you must’a skipped over that part in the relationship contract,” Ali quipped.

Ashlyn played along, “Hmm, weird, I don’t remember signing anything,” she took a sip of her vodka soda.

“Oh yea, it’s in the same section that mentions I get to eat half your fries even though I tell you I’m not hungry.”

Ashlyn chuckled and shook her head.

“It was a formality clause.  Pretty simple.”

“You dork.”

Ali just smiled and laid her head against Ashlyn’s left shoulder.

After a couple minutes, Ashlyn broke the silence.

“Ali?”

“Ashlyn?”

“Thank you for agreeing to come here,” she turned her head to press her lips to Ali’s still-damp hair.  “It means everything to have you here with me.”

“Always, Ash,” Ali turned and kissed Ashlyn’s chin.  “I love being anywhere with you.  Doing anything with you.”

“Diddo, baby,” Ashlyn pulled Ali tighter against her.

This was another one of those moments where she felt fully connected with Ali, and she wanted to capture it in any way she could.  She fished her phone out of her pocket and took a picture of the view they had of the Empire State Building from their perch of a window sill on the fire escape.  She quickly added it to her Instagram story.

Ashlyn put her phone back in her pocket and looked over at Ali.

Ali was looking at Ashlyn with an understanding look in her eye.  A look that said ‘I know, baby.  I feel it, too.’  She leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to Ashlyn’s lips.

Ali then took her own phone out and set it to video mode, knowing she was going to post this moment to her Instagram story as a boomerang.  Her phone was already aimed and recording.

She looked to Ashlyn with a smile and held her wine glass out in front of her.

“To a great day with my love,” Ali toasted.

Ashlyn smiled and raised her glass to Ali’s, finishing the toast.

“To a great _life_ with my love.”

They clinked their glasses, shared their sips, and sealed the toast with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts and/or if you want to see any other prompts :)


End file.
